White Castle Dance Academy
by Princessa Guinevere
Summary: Finally I finished the damn thing! Modern Merlin- Arthur runs a dance academy and Merlin's a major star. What can possibly happen? Rated M for suggestion, language and little description. Merlin/Morgana.


Arthur Pendragon had a hard day at work. His dance academy 'The White Castle Industries' was having auditions for teachers. White castle had a very high reputation from none other than Merlin Emrys, one of the greatest dancers ever to grace the halls of the academy.

'Having Merlin Emrys in your life certainly boosts you up a couple ladders' Arthur thought.

Arthur had no idea that one of the Auditionees to walk through the doors would be none other than the star himself.

"You'll get me that audition or I'm out!" Merlin was having a tantrum at his manager, Lancelot.

"Why do you want to throw away your dance career for a crummy school?" Lancelot was a stubborn man.

"I was taught and raised there, Lancelot! It's my home! Now get me that damn audition or I'll fire you!"

"It's an academy you left four years ago!"

"Okay, you asked for it! You're fired!"

Lancelot had nothing further to say. Merlin had walked out, in a storm, straight to the academy.

"Oh my god It's Merlin Emrys!" Fan girls were squealing and rushing to get a glimpse of the star.

"Sod off! I have an audition to get to! Out of my damn way!" Merlin pushed past the fan girls, injuring one on the way, but way too angry to care. As he succeeded in escaping the hoard, he took out his Ipod and switched on 'American Idiot by Green Day' as he built up a steady rhythm, running down the roads to get to the academy. He was missing home. Badly.

"Name?" Arthur moved on to the next auditionee.

"Morgana Le Fay." Morgana graduated with the same qualification and height of degree as Merlin.

"Reason as to why you want to teach here?"

"I love dance and I just want to spread that love to others and help young people who were like me once to achieve their dream."

"Your piece?"

"A symphony by Beethoven."

"Begin."

As Morgana began to dance, Arthur became entranced. Oh how he wished he could dance. It was one of the reasons he opened the academy. He wanted to give other people the chance he never got as a child. Only one person was able to dance as well as this auditionee and that was Merlin Emrys.

"Stop."

The music was cut out and Morgana stopped, the smile on her face dropped.

"By the powers of god, you must be the perfect partner made for one dancer I saw in the halls once."

"Who would that be?"

"Merlin Emrys."

Morgana's jaw dropped. She was being described as the perfect partner to Merlin, one of the greatest stars ever to be born.

"You're serious."

"Perfectly. I have seen talent before and you have exactly that."

Suddenly, who came bursting in none other than Merlin. Arthur's jaw hit the floor.

"MERLIN? What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur was surprised.

"I've come to audition. My piece is 'As I am' by Alicia keys."

"Well, I can't stop you."

Merlin started the music and began to dance. The elegance he portrayed, it was magical- ironically. Morgana watched in awe as Merlin was dancing. She began dancing to the music also, and so began the greatest duet.

Morgana pirouetted as Merlin started into his routine. Recognising the routine that Merlin had learnt, Morgana soon danced in unison with him. Arthur was completely gobsmacked.

At the finale, Morgana took her pose on the floor as Merlin took his above. Both were panting.

"That. Was. Unbelievable." Arthur was dumbstruck, he had to admit.

"Thanks. Where did you learn that routine?" Merlin looked to Morgana in curiosity.

"Year three. It was my exam piece." Morgana smiled.

"No way!"

"Yeah."

"Who are you?"

"Morgana Le Fay."

"Morgana... unique name. You're an amazing dancer."

Hearing that made Morgana swoon. Merlin, with his quick reflexes, caught her just in time.

"Merlin, I swear to god this girl is your dancing partner. She is made for you in every single way." Arthur tried explaining what he saw.

"You reckon she could be the one?"

"Oh, believe me, she IS the one. This girl is the part moulded for you. I mean, did you see the way she danced? She is beauty and elegance! You don't get any better."

"Hmm... Arthur, I sacked my manager today. You seem to be pretty good at the whole running a business... consider becoming my manager?"

Arthur's heart leapt at the chance. "Yes. I'll be your manager."

"Great. We need to wake her... she's surprisingly light." Merlin handed her to Arthur. Arthur sunk to the floor.

"Light? By god man, she's nearly flattened me!- Wait a minute... You find her light. This is a sign! Merlin, this is your co-dancer!"

"I'll get some water." Merlin ran to the fountains and back with some water. He put some on a paper towel and pressed it to her forehead. She woke, looking dazily into his eyes. "Morgana...Morgana, are you alright?"

"Merlin... I'm so sorry... a compliment like that coming from you...well, it just literally swept me off my feet." Morgana giggled. Merlin helped her to her feet.

"Well, at least you're alright. Arthur, are we employed?"

"Most definitely. We could use talent like you both in the academy." Arthur smiled.

"You mean, I got in?" Morgana looked up excitedly.

"Yes. You and Merlin both got in."

Morgana squealed in delight. She pirouetted across the studio floor and did the splits in celebration. Merlin raised an eyebrow in an approving fashion.

"Sorry, just got over excited." Morgana blushed. Merlin went over and together, both Morgana and Merlin formed a perfect move. She swung her legs around in time as Merlin pulled her up from the floor, causing her to twirl into his arms.

"She is definitely the dance partner for me." Merlin grinned.

"Say, did you want to meet up sometime...like, outside of White castle?" Morgana was flirting. She was probably the biggest flirt in the country of Albion.

"Um... sure...I'm not busy, am I?" Merlin looked to Arthur, pleading almost.

"No. You're not busy this Saturday... Would you like me to book you guys a table down at my father's place? It's finest cuisine and with connections like mine, I can get you a great reservation." Arthur was glad he could finally give Merlin an opportunity to meet up with his dance partner in more intricate ways.

"Sure, sounds like fun! What's the place called?" Morgana smiled.

"Camelot. My dad's a massive fan of the old knights and he liked the name of the old kingdom. The decor is amazing, believe me."

"Wow, sounds pretty expensive..." Merlin frowned.

"Well, with connections like mine, I can get you guys dinner on the house. My father would let me get away with murder, I swear."

Morgana smiled at Merlin, blushing profusely. Merlin winked back and Arthur laughed.

"You two are acting like a couple of teenagers. I'll go get the reservations." Arthur got to work on making sure Merlin and Morgana's evening would be perfect.

After Arthur left, Merlin went over to the other side of the studio and switched on the CD player. The song playing was 'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole. Morgana watched in awe as Merlin started to dance again. As if by magic, Morgana unconsciously started dancing, slowly joining in with the music.

_**I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to push me down  
They want to see you fall (Down)**_

Merlin had taken Morgana's hand and they begun improvising on the spot. They were practically in sync, learning each other from every move.

_**I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down**_

As they danced, Merlin found he could lift Morgana easily and Morgana found that Merlin liked to lead the dance but have input from the partner.

_**I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I'll fall into you **_

The dance style changed from hip hop to more intimate, like salsa. The ability to switch at the same time was only possibly for the dance partners which were meant to be. Merlin and Morgana were perfect.

_**I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down**_

The finale ended with them nose to nose. They were both out of breath by the end. It ended up in giggles, the pair of them laughing.

"Well, that was fun!" Morgana had a big grin on her face.

"Yeah...It was kind of strange too." Merlin was smiling back.

"You felt that?"

"Yeah. It's like I knew you already, your dance styles, your timing..."

"It's almost as if you were me. I found the exact same with you."

"You know... It's like we were meant for one another..."

"As a dancing companion, yes. Personally, I'd like to explore that further." Morgana winked and giggled.

"Hmm... same." Merlin nodded.

"Well, I better get going..." Morgana looked to the floor.

"Yeah..." Merlin's smile faded.

Morgana waltzed gracefully over to her bag and picked it up, going to leave when Merlin stopped her.

"Wait." Merlin ran to Morgana, grabbing her arm.

Morgana looked at him as if to say 'go on.' Merlin took his chance and kissed Morgana quickly. Morgana was shocked. Merlin stopped, noticing she wasn't responding and went to pull away. Morgana assured him by responding, making their kiss a deepened one. When they broke off, Merlin looked instantly to the floor, blushing profusely and Morgana tilted his head up gently.

"Merlin..." Morgana whispered. "You could always come back to my place..."

"Um... okay, I've never really done this before..." Merlin mumbled, still red as a cherry.

"Then this is new to both of us. You coming?" Morgana looked into his eyes, hoping he'd say yes.

Merlin's heart jumped into his throat. "Okay... Just need to tell Arthur." Merlin went to run off to find Arthur, but paused and came back. "Don't leave without me." Merlin squeezed her hand quickly and ran to find Arthur.

"Arthur!" was a yell from the halls. Arthur opened the door and looked down to find Merlin running towards him.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur! Look, I need you to cancel everything I have tonight."

"Why?"

"I just scored with Morgana, now come on!"

"Sure. Just treat her nicely, mister and take it slowly." Arthur grinned, patting Merlin on the back.

"Thanks, mate. Knew I could count on you!" Merlin smiled. He grabbed a flower from the vase in Arthur's office and ran back down the halls.

"He's completely head over heels." Arthur rolled his eyes. He went to see the next auditionee.

"Name?" Arthur was interested to see what other talent he could find.

"Guinevere Kingsley, but you can call me Gwen." Gwen was quite the babbler and very nervous.

"Very well then, Gwen. Why do you want to teach at the academy?"

"Because I know that singing is close to many girl's hearts, I want to be able to bring out the star in them."

"Okay, what's your piece?"

"Defying Gravity."

"Okay, begin."

Gwen pressed play on the CD player and began to sing.

"_**So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo, At least I'm flying free, To those who'd ground me, Take a message back from me, Tell them how I am, Defying gravity, I'm flying high, Defying gravity, And soon I'll match them in renown, And nobody in all of Oz, No Wizard that there is or was, Is ever gonna bring me down!"**_

Arthur was stuck to his seat. Gwen had the most beautiful singing voice.

"So, how'd I do? Did I get in?" Gwen was smiling.

"You did more than that, Gwen, you did more than that."

"I'm in?" Gwen got excited.

"Yes."

Gwen squealed happily and she ran over to Arthur and cuddled him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Arthur was returning the embrace.

"Just wondering...what's your talent?" Gwen was curious.

"Well, if you must know... I sing."

"No way! You're a singer?"

"Yeah... Wanna listen?"

"Sure, I'm all ears." Gwen grinned.

Arthur found a track and played it. It was 'Haven't met you yet' By Michael Bublé.

"_**I'm not surprised, not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track, Talk myself in, I talk myself out, I get all worked up, then I let myself down, I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses, I thought, I thought of every possibility, And I know someday that it'll all turn out, You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet, I might have to wait, I'll never give up, I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck, Wherever you are, whenever it's right, You'll come out of nowhere and into my life, And I know that we can be so amazing, And, baby, your love is gonna change me, And now I can see every possibility, And somehow I know that it'll all turn out, You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet, They say all's fair  
In love and war, But I won't need to fight it, We'll get it right and we'll be united, And I know that we can be so amazing, And being in your life is gonna change me, And now I can see every single possibility, And someday I know it'll all turn out, And I'll work to work it out, Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get, Than I get, than I get, than I get, Oh, you know it'll all turn out, And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out, And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get, Yeah, I just haven't met you yet, I just haven't met you yet, Oh, promise you, kid, To give so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet, I just haven't met you yet."**_

"Yeah... that's it." Arthur looked to the floor, blushing.

"Wow. You. Are. Amazing." Gwen's jaw was on the floor. "Do you know Rufus Wainwright's hallelujah?"

"Um... some of it."

"Well, you and I could sing a duet."

"Never done a duet before..."

"This will be fun!"

"Alright."

Gwen began her verses.

"_**I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music, do you? Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, baffled king composing hallelujah..."**_

Arthur joined in with the chorus.

"_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah."**_

"_**Your faith was strong, but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips, she drew the hallelujah..."**_

"_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah."**_

Arthur sang these verses.

"_**Maybe I've been here before, I've seen this room, I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you, I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah..."**_

"_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah."**_

"_**There was a time you let me know, what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? And remember when I moved in you, the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was hallelujah..."**_

"_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah."**_

"_**Maybe there's a god above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you, It's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah... Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah."**_

They both stopped singing. Arthur smiled at Gwen and Gwen smiled back.

"We make a good pair." Gwen commented.

"Indeed. I haven't sung with anyone before and that was beautiful." Arthur agreed.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

"You're an amazing singer. It must have taken a lot of lessons to get that sort of voice."

"Not really, I was born with it."

"Well, for a natural voice, that is really good."

"You're not a bad singer either. Do you teach any of the students here to sing?" Gwen was curious.

"I do occasional lessons, if the parents pay me specially." Arthur was flat in his tone.

"Well, I think you should teach more, that's an excellent voice which could inspire others."

"Thank you."

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! I really have to go..." Gwen ran to get her CD and her bag.

"Gwen, wait." Arthur ran to the door, blocking Gwen's exit.

"What?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Um, after my meeting, I'm staying home."

"Well, instead of staying at home...would you consider coming round my place? I mean, for teaching purposes. It's been a while since I did my last lesson so I'm a little rusty..."

"That has to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard. But, I'll come round. What's the postcode and I'll find you on the sat nav."

"How in the hell could you see through me?"

"I know the boys pick up tactics. Keeps me safe on the streets, you know."

"Well, you're definitely a smart girl. I respect that."

"Thank you. Say about seven, my meeting ends at half five."

"Okay, cool. See you then." Arthur moved aside and Gwen went to step past. She stopped mid-pass and kissed Arthur lightly.

"See you." Gwen smiled before passing through and running down the halls to her meeting. Arthur sighed happily and went back to his office.

Morgana had opened the door to her spacious little flat and showed Merlin inside.

"Nice place you have here."

"I have my own little dance studio in the back room. I've been practising my own little routine."

"Cool. Could I see it sometime?"

"Sure. I'm not busy so..."

Morgana opened her fridge and pulled out a white wine. She fetched two glasses and tried to open the bottle.

"Merlin, I can't open this...could you?"

"I'll try."

Merlin took the bottle and managed to open it. He poured a glass for Morgana and himself.

"You know, this is one of my favourite wines." Merlin pointed out.

"No way! This is my favourite wine." Morgana smiled.

Merlin smiled back, taking a sip from his glass. Morgana took a sip from hers and turned to Merlin.

"You want to see my routine? I'm not drunk so now's best time to ask."

Merlin laughed. "If you like."

Morgana grinned and went to her dance studio. She made a 'come hither' signal and Merlin followed her. She switched on the lights to reveal a room with mirrors down one side and her name in lights at the end of the room.

"Wow. How much did this all cost?"

"Nothing. My father left it to me when he died. My mother pays the rent to this place."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

Morgana went to the CD player and switched on the track called 'Ain't no other man' by Christina Aguilera. She started off on a chair, a hat on her head, tipped down to cover her face. As the lyrics started, she flicked her hat off and started dancing. She was filled with energy and fire; her eyes alight with passion and enthusiasm.

Merlin sat down as he watched her just fling herself into her work. He could feel the energy she gave off as she danced. As the song neared its end, she flipped backwards and ended in splits on the floor. When the music stopped, she swivelled round and got up with grace.

"That was really good. My first solo piece was to 'Wow' by Kylie Minogue."

"Bold choice. Must have been a bit hard to pull off."

"It was tough at first, but I managed in the end."

"Oh yeah, forgot I was talking to Merlin Emrys, the greatest dancing star to ever live." Morgana rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well, in time, hopefully it is to become Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay, Dancers extraordinaire."

"You mean I would become your all time dance partner?"

"In time, you will. Just need to get your name out there in lights."

"You'd make me public?"

"Oh yeah, course. I'd want you to have equal fame."

"Wow. Being a star...that would just make my life perfect since I already got my dream..."

"What was your dream?"

"Meeting you."

"That was your dream, meeting me?"

"Yes. You're my idol and meeting you is all I ever wanted in my life."

"Well, do I live up to your expectations?"

"Yeah, you do. You live up to even more too."

"Oh?"

"In white castle... That was unexpected."

"Well, after dancing with you and finding out how unique you are... I had to find out more about you. It's like the biggest chance in my life was dancing with me and it was about to walk out the door. I was not going to let that happen."

"You biggest chance in life?"

"Yes. My only chance."

"Only chance at what?"

"If possible, love."

"Love? You could love me?"

"Well, I believe in love at first sight...or first dance, what ever you prefer."

"You're saying you already love me?"

"Maybe..." Merlin was blushing.

Arthur was in his penthouse when a taxi pulled up outside. 'Seven on the dot.' Arthur thought. Gwen stepped out of the taxi and Arthur came down. He let her in and led her up to his penthouse.

"Wow. Nice." Gwen was in awe.

"Thanks. It's nice being the top end of the ladder sometimes." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Arthur motioned for Gwen to follow him into the next room. As she entered, there was a feast for two set out on the table, a fire roaring in the fireplace and Arthur smiled.

"I sussed you'd be hungry." Arthur gestured to the chair.

"How did you know?" Gwen narrowed her eyes and smiled at Arthur.

"Just a lucky guess. Do help yourself."

Gwen was tucked into her chair and she waited for Arthur to sit down. They ate and laughed together, sharing stories like they were two best friends. Their love could possibly be blossoming.

"Arthur, tonight has been great fun." Gwen was giggling.

"You're welcome. It has been nice to have someone in my company." Arthur nodded.

"Well, I guess I better head home now..."

"You don't have to; I'm not going to throw you out. I can offer you a bed for tonight."

"It would be rude of me to intrude."

"I'm perfectly serious. You may stay."

"If you want me to, I'll stay."

"Please? It's been nice with your company; it'd be a shame to lose it."

"Well, wasn't quite expecting that response, but okay, I'll stay."

"Morgana, I think it's time I left." Merlin turned his head to the door.

"Don't go, please! You're the only person who's been able to keep me sober!" Morgana whined. She truly was sober.

Merlin laughed. "It's not that hard to stay sober."

"Yes it is, I've had so many boring guests, I'd be drunk within the hour. I had to do something."

"So, you're saying I'm not boring?"

"Yeah, you're really interesting actually. It takes a lot for a girl like me to remain interested."

"My mum always said I was full of surprises."

Morgana giggled. "I bet any money you're full of more surprises in the bedroom, if you get my drift."

"Yeah, I get it." Merlin was a brightened cherry red.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Need to mind my language...I may be sober, but I still may flirt a little."

"Nah, no problem. In fact, you're the first girl to flirt. Most of them just pass out on the floor."

"Well, I did pass out on the floor. Then I started flirting."

"Point taken, smarty pants."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

"No, don't. Your voice is something I like to hear." Merlin turned his head away as soon as he said it.

"Merlin, you are just too damn cute for your own good you know." Morgana got closer to Merlin's side.

"Erm, thanks." Merlin welcomed the intrusion.

"You know you said you might love me earlier...are you sure you haven't made a decision?"

"I've made a decision now, if that's what you mean."

"And?"

Merlin simply kissed Morgana. "Does that answer it?"

Morgana was stunned. She kissed him back with more force. "Yes it does."

Merlin smiled and Morgana smiled back, once again initiating a kiss, but this one was deeper, more intense.

"Merlin, I have made a decision also." Morgana broke off.

"Really?" Merlin was panting slightly.

"Yup."

"What is it?"

"I don't just like you, I love you."

"You love me?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well, I love you too."

That was the last words heard in the apartment. All that was heard afterwards were moans.

Arthur had finished making a bed for Gwen when she waltzed in.

"Arthur, I didn't bring any nightwear with me."

"Its okay, I think I might have something."

"You have ladies' nightwear?"

"That I can explain... I had a previous girlfriend. Sophia...ugly maggot. I bought her some nightgowns but we broke up before I had a chance to give them to her."

"Oh. That explains everything."

"Wait here, I'll find something." Arthur went into his room and looked in a drawer under his bed. He pulled out a dark iris coloured nightgown and came back. "Will this do?"

"Arthur, it's perfect. Thanks." Gwen smiled, taking it from him and heading to the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, she re-emerged. "Well, I must say, you have very good taste."

"Shame I wasted the money on a maggot like her. I'd much rather spend it on someone like you." Arthur smiled.

"Listen, bud, you think I'm gunna fall for your pick up lines, think again."

"Ah, forgot, this is Gwen I'm talking to."

"Damn straight. And if anyone is doing the picking up, it will be me."

"Fair enough. How will I know?"

"You'll know soon enough. I don't give everyone goodbye kisses, you know."

"Oh? Thought you did that to everyone."

"I'm not a whore." Gwen got annoyed and stormed towards Arthur.

"Oh really?" Now Arthur was being an pain in the ass.

"Really." Gwen had pinned Arthur to his wall.

"Stronger than you look." Arthur murmured.

"I work out at the gym a lot."

"I can see that." Arthur kissed Gwen gently.

"Oh no you don't!" Gwen broke off the kiss and put pressure on Arthur's thigh with her knee. "I'm not going to be the submissive."

"I never said you were." Arthur tried reasoning to get rid of the posing threat to his manhood.

"You were acting it."

"Look, I'm not asking for anything, I was just being Prattish so I had an opportunity to kiss you."

"You were?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"That's more like it." Gwen kissed Arthur full force, relieving the pressure on his thigh. Arthur liked this side of Gwen. He needed some sort of break from being the dominant one.

"The sleeping arrangements... have they changed?" Arthur asked between kisses.

"You're with me." Gwen stopped kissing him and dragged him to his room. She had somehow found some of Arthur's silk ties he wore at the academy and she tied him to the posters of his bed.

"How did you-" Arthur was confused.

"Oh please, you think I wasn't planning this?"

"You planned this out?" Arthur was even more confused.

"Confound it, Arthur, I love you. And I promised myself I would only give this gift to the one I love."

Now it all made sense.

"Ah. So, what kind of surprises do you have in store?" Arthur was eager. Sophia had never done this before-not with him anyway.

"You'll find out." Gwen whispered into his ear. All that could be heard from Arthur's door was his gasps and moans as Gwen showed him exactly what a good time is.

It was morning and sunlight poured through the window of Morgana's room. The aroma of last night still hung in the air and Morgana was being cuddled by Merlin, held secure in his protective embrace. Morgana got up to the sound of her alarm.

"Merlin, I have to get up, can't be late for my first day and neither can you." Morgana turned and kissed Merlin.

Merlin groaned before opening his eyes. "Morning."

"Good Morning. We have work today. You need to get up."

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up!"

"You're gunna need to get up quicker than this..." Morgana murmured. She hatched an idea in which the room was filled with Merlin's gasps and moans again. A scream of her name and Morgana was sure he was up. "You awake now?"

"Yeah..." Merlin was catching his breath back.

"If I'd known that was how to get you up quickly I would have done that twenty minutes ago." Morgana went into the bathroom and switched on the shower.

Little did she know that Merlin had followed her in. Not too soon after she climbed in the shower, she knew Merlin was there in the bathroom with her. She put her arm out from behind the shower curtain and made a 'come hither' signal. She heard footsteps and she peered round the curtain to find Merlin still starkers. She smiled and opened the shower curtain, letting him step in with her. The bathroom became filled with pants and screams of both their names. Morgana cleaned up, switched off the shower and stepped out. She entered back into her bedroom and got changed. Merlin grabbed the clothes he was wearing yesterday and chucked them on.

"Did you want me to go by your place on the way?" Morgana queried.

"I'm not fussed... Besides, my clothes seem to have your perfume on them, Arthur may get a little suspicious."

"We'll stop off there, don't want Arthur knowing everything..." Morgana grabbed her bag, chucked in all the necessities and got ready to go. "I'll buy breakfast too. You must be starving after all that this morning..." Morgana chuckled.

"Well, now you mention it..." Merlin laughed. He grabbed his bag and they set off back to his place.

"Arthur...Arthur..." Gwen called to Arthur who was still sleeping lightly.

"Hmm?" Arthur was half asleep.

"Time to get up for work." Gwen stroked Arthur's hair out of his face.

"Oh yeah..." Arthur yawned and got up. He headed to the bathroom with his shower, cleaned up what was left of last night and got changed for work. "You know, I don't have any ties to wear to work..." Arthur called out to Gwen.

"I figured you could wear a shirt without a tie, exposing that gorgeous chest of yours. You need to flaunt what you have, darling." Gwen spoke like a fashion designer, putting her arms around his chest, rubbing it lightly.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Arthur smirked.

"Oh yeah, I decided I'd go out with you because you're a complete ugly tramp with no sense of style and a crappy personality." Gwen rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Thanks. Breakfast?" Arthur gestured to the kitchen.

"Not until I get you looking good." Gwen began her magic and within ten minutes, Arthur looked like a movie star. "My best masterpiece yet."

"Wow...You have some serious fashion skill." Arthur gazed at himself in the mirror.

"Thanks, Fashion was one of the things I took as a hobby." Gwen prided herself on her work. "Now, about breakfast..."

"Check the table. Should be a little something for you and me."

Gwen went out to the table and saw breakfast for two.

"How do you do that, Arthur?"

"I have room service here. Like I said, top of the ladder." Arthur gloated.

"You're extremely lucky, Arthur. Nice apartment, room service...sweet girlfriend..."

"Girlfriend? Last time I recall, I didn't have one." Arthur was sarcastic.

"Well...After last night, I am definitely your girlfriend. I gave you the greatest gift of all."

"You mean, you're willing to be a big shot's girlfriend?"

"Only if it's the big shot that showed me submission when I acted dominantly." Gwen was good with witty comebacks.

"Alright, miss-who-wears-the-trousers. You got me." Arthur put his hands up. Gwen smiled and kissed Arthur lightly.

"Come on you, Breakfast."

They had stopped by Merlin's mansion and Morgana's jaw dropped.

"Wow, you definitely have a nice mansion. I mean, look at this...it's almost a palace!" Morgana was sauntering through the halls.

Having Morgana walking through his mansion made the atmosphere lighter, merrier and almost whole again. Merlin felt happy for the first time after he left his mother when he was 10.

"Thanks. My dancing career earned me all this... It made me lose contact with my mother though..." Merlin became sad at the last part.

"Oh, Merlin..." Morgana cuddled Merlin. Merlin returned the embrace, burying his head into the nape of her neck. A tear fell from his eye. He really missed his mother and wished to see her again.

"It's okay, Merlin... We'll find her together. She's bound to be out there somewhere." Morgana comforted Merlin best she could. "We'll get a search team to look for her. What about your father?"

"I never knew my father." Merlin let Morgana go and wiped away his tears.

"Well, being a big shot like you, your manager should be able to get you on a TV show to send out an appeal to your parents. Surely your mum must watch Jeremy Kyle." Morgana encouraged.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure as hell going to do my best to get the word out there. We'll get you on the front page of every newspaper, get you on Jeremy Kyle, send out an appeal on the radio and put posters up in every shop. I will help you find your parents, even if it kills me."

"I hope not. I love you, Morgana and I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't lose me. I meant if it wears me out to the point of exhaustion I will keep on looking."

"We'll talk to Arthur this morning." Merlin got changed and returned with Morgana, setting off for White Castle.

Arthur was in his office with Gwen, her playing tonsil hockey with him when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." Arthur managed to gasp through Gwen's kisses.

"Arthur, who's that?" Merlin and Morgana were standing in the doorway.

"This is Gwen. Gwen, these are your co-workers, Merlin and Morgana." Arthur was sorting out his hair which Gwen had messed up.

"Hi. Nice to meet you both. You two are in love, I can see." Gwen gestured to the hand holding.

"Well yeah... She's the perfect dance partner for me." Merlin grinned, squeezing Morgana's hand.

"But, you're Merlin Emrys...you are the greatest soloist to live. You mean to say you've found a partner?"

"Yeah... Our timings, our moves...it's like we've known each other since the beginning of time."

"Well, that's real sweet! Arthur happens to be the harmony to my melody."

"You're a singing teacher. Arthur, I never knew you could sing."

"Well...not something I wanted to be made public since all the boys in my old school took the piss out of me for being a singer." Arthur turned to Gwen and put an arm round her waist.

"You think you had it bad?" Merlin pointed to himself.

"Point taken."

"Don't be afraid to show who you are. I mean, look what happened to me... I showed myself to the world and they made me famous."

"Are you truly happy, though?"

"Funny you should say that... I came to talk to you about getting me on Jeremy Kyle."

"Jeremy Kyle? What for?"

"To find my mother. I lost contact with her when I became famous. I want my mother back."

"See? This is why fame isn't for me. I would lose contact with the ones I love."

"You've got to help me, you're my manager."

"Yeah, I'll get you on Jeremy Kyle. I can't have an unhappy client or business will collapse."

"You won't just get him on the show, you'll get him every possible chance to find his parents or I'll personally castrate you." Morgana had her hand on Arthur's throat.

"Yes ma'am." Arthur gulped.

"Good. Because when Merlin is happy, I'm happy. And when I'm happy, it means you get to keep Gwen happy. Everybody wins."

"It's better for you in the long run, believe me." Merlin agreed. "Also, Morgana won't be happy if I'm not happy enough to give her repeats of last night..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You too, huh?"

"Yeah." Merlin laughed. Morgana pinched Merlin from behind and giggled when he jumped. "Morgana!"

"What? I didn't do anything..." Morgana gave her best butter-wouldn't-melt look. Gwen was literally wetting herself laughing, Arthur also let out a low snigger.

"You're lucky I love you, Morgana." Merlin turned to her with a blush.

"I know." Morgana smiled. "Well, students won't teach themselves... Come on, Merlin, let's go meet the class." She led Merlin off to the classrooms.

"Those two are completely infatuated." Arthur rolled his eyes. Gwen laughed and took Arthur's hand, leading him to the singer's class.

"Okay class, good morning and welcome to your first lesson." Merlin began. "I'm your teacher along with my partner, Miss Le Fay."

Whispers echoed round the room. A hand went up from one of the students.

"Yes?" Merlin asked.

"What exactly are we going to learn in this class? Is there a certain style?" the girl asked.

"There are many styles. We'll be looking at samba today. What's your name?"

"My name is Georga, Mr. Emrys."

"Well, that was a good question to ask, Georga." Merlin smiled.

Another hand went up. Merlin nodded in the boy's direction.

"Does this mean we need partners?" The boy was keen.

"Yes. I need to take a register first." Merlin turned to his list. He called out each name one by one and looked to see which student was which. "Okay, now we can begin. First, everyone take a partner."

The boys and girls all paired up.

"Good. Now, watch as Miss Le Fay and I show you the first steps." Merlin took Morgana's hands and they started slowly. "Posture is key in this dance, samba is very intimate. You and your partner must be able to get very close...okay, one, two, three, four..." Merlin and Morgana did the first four steps. "Okay, now you try."

The class all tried to get the four steps. There were two students who stood out to Merlin. Georga and a young boy named Edwin. He stopped the class.

"Okay, I have seen some good work from some of you, two students in particular... Georga, would you mind stepping up here? And is it...Edwin? Yes, Edwin, you step up here." Merlin had the two standing next to him. "Right, I noticed you two had tried getting close to your previous partners and you learn quickly. I'd like you two to dance those last four steps for me."

Edwin and Georga nodded and they took a starting position. They performed the four steps perfectly.

"Excellent. I think it best if I were to watch each pair and see if they need changing. Do you agree, Miss Le Fay?" Merlin turned to Morgana.

"Indeed. That way, each student can learn to their full potential." Morgana responded.

"Okay, I'd like you all just to improvise your own style on your own and take it in turns to show me what you have. Then, I'll pair you up with people of a similar style. Who's first?"

A hand went up in the air.

"Yes?" Merlin looked to the girl.

"Question. After we have done our own style, can we see you and Miss Le Fay?" She looked over in hope.

"Miss Le Fay, should we show our students?" Merlin offered out his hand.

"Why, of course. Wouldn't want to disappoint our fans..." Morgana took his hand and they both headed out to the middle of the studio floor.

"Mind out, class. Wouldn't want to injure anyone." Merlin warned them all. They all went and sat down at the sides to watch.

Merlin and Morgana started off close to one another and started the music. They soon started to show their potential, Morgana twirling and Merlin supporting. The students watched in awe as Merlin and Morgana formed a magical duo. When the music finished, it ended with Merlin holding Morgana's back and her leg up round his waist, the pair of them out of breath. The students applauded and whistled.

"Wow, you and Miss Le Fay are really good!" Edwin called out.

"Thanks." Morgana brought her leg down from Merlin's waist and took hold of his hand.

"Miss Le Fay...is Mr. Emrys your boyfriend?" A girl asked innocently. "Because you're holding his hand."

"Well... You could say that." Merlin intervened before Morgana got too embarrassed.

"Kiss her then!" A boy shouted. Morgana was a bright red and Merlin was beginning to come up with a pink tinge.

"Actually, I want to see you students with your potential." Merlin turned the tables quickly. "Who's first?"

A girl got to the middle of the studio floor and began dancing. Her style was ballet.

"Okay. So you are a ballet dancer... We'll find your partner. Now, boys, pay attention to her dancing. She is the question and one of you lucky lads is the answer. If her dance flows through you, you'll know. Just get up with her and dance." Merlin turned to each boy, determined to find the girl a match.

She began dancing again and one boy was entranced watching her. Unconsciously, the boy got up and joined the girl in dancing. As she leapt into the air, he caught her and she twirled, supported by the boy.

"We have a match. We'll do the same for each of you. Next?" Merlin turned to the class.

Another boy got up and began break-dancing. The girls watched him, but one girl in particular felt the beat of his music flow through her and she got up, break-dancing with him. Morgana smiled happily, knowing they were on the route to getting all the students to full potential.

"Another match made!" Merlin smiled. The students all got paired up one by one, styles matched to each other. After pairing, the students were all learning a lot faster. They got a quarter of the way through the routine before the bell rang. "Okay class, we all did well today! Do try and find time to practice with one another."

The students grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"You did well, my love. You did well." Morgana kissed Merlin on the cheek lightly.

Arthur and Gwen's students were two budding singer soloists.

"Right, we'll need to get to know your names. So, I think we should know one another by a song we can sing." Gwen began, flicking to both students. "Erm...let's start with you." Gwen gestured to the boy on the end. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mordred." The boy looked up with bright blue eyes.

"Okay then Mordred, what song are you singing?"

"Erm... It's Nessun Dorma by Luciano Pavarotti."

"Bold choice for someone of your age. Do begin."

Mordred began to sing.

_**Nessun dorma!Nessun dorma!  
Tu pure, o, Principessa,  
nella tua fredda stanza,  
guardi le stelle  
che tremano d'amore  
e di speranza.**_

Ma il mio mistero e chiuso in me,  
il nome mio nessun sapra!  
No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dir  
quando la luce splendera!

Ed il mio bacio sciogliera il silenzio  
che ti fa mia!

Dilegua, o notte!  
Tramontate, stelle!  
Tramontate, stelle!  
All'alba vincer!  
vincer, vincer!

He was phenomenal.

"Wow. You're a good singer. You could be the next Pavarotti with a little work." Gwen applauded.

"Thanks." Mordred looked down to the floor again.

"Okay, next. What's your name?"

"My name is Jen. My song choice is Halo by Beyoncé Knowles." She was very shy.

"Beautiful song. Begin."

Jen began singing the song. Gwen could feel the power behind her voice.

_**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Mordred looked up and over to Jen in awe.

"Excellent. You nailed it. I feel your voice needs a song with more power." Gwen complimented.

"Thank you." Jen was blushing a bright red.

"You sing better than me." Mordred said shyly.

"Me? Sing better than you? You're like Pavarotti, someone I could never become..."

"With practice, you could. You two could become the next opera duet." Gwen encouraged.

"Really?" Jen's face lit up.

"Yeah, sure."

"Mr. Pendragon, I heard you were a singer... is it true?"

"I do give the occasional lesson, yes." Arthur turned to Jen, smiling.

"Would you sing for us, Mr. Pendragon?" Mordred looked up in hope.

"Please, Mr. Pendragon!" Jen pleaded.

"Oh, alright..." Arthur laughed. "What would you like me to sing?"

"Do you know any high school musical?" Mordred asked.

"Um... A little. I know some of Troy's songs."

"Could you sing 'Bet on it'?" Jen said excitedly. "That's one of the songs I can sing from there."

"I know that one. Okay, here goes..." Arthur took a deep breath and began to sing.

As he sung, Jen and Mordred looked up in awe.

_**Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on my self instead**_

Gwen sung the chorus lines to help Arthur keep in time with the song.

_**(Did you ever) lose yourself to get what you want  
(Did you ever) get on a ride then wanna get off  
(Did you ever) push away the ones you should have held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?**_

_**I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'll give it all I got that is my plan  
When I find what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it on me  
I'm gonna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy that means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

_**How will I know if there's a path worth taking  
Should I question ever move I make  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake**_

_**(Did you ever) doubt your dream will ever come true  
(Did you ever) blame the world and never blame you  
(I will never) try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way**_

_**I'm not gonna stop that's who I am who I am  
I'll give it all I got that is my plan that's my plan  
When I find what I lost  
You know you can know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it bet on me**_

_**I'm wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy that means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

_**Oh hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Oh hold up  
Stop**_

_**It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not reconize your face  
Out on my own it's such a scary place  
Ohhhh the anwsers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe**_

_**I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot  
That's who I am that is my plan  
Will it end up on top  
You can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it you can**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it bet on me  
I'm wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy that means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on me**_

Arthur stopped singing. Gwen smiled as Jen and Mordred applauded.

"Wow, Mr. Pendragon, you have a really good voice!" Jen looked up at him adoringly.

"Yeah, you should apply for a record deal!" Mordred also looked to Arthur as his idol.

"Oh, I'm not that good... Miss Kingsley here is much better than me." Arthur looked to the floor.

"We'll see about that. Miss Kingsley, could you sing for us too?" Jen asked politely.

"Yeah, it would be brilliant to hear you sing." Mordred smiled.

"Well, okay. If Mr. Pendragon embarrasses himself, I shall follow suit." Gwen giggled. "What request is it this time?"

"How about Joss Stone 'You had me'?" Jen queried.

"I like that song. Sure." Gwen took in a breath and started to sing.

_**You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind**_

Spitting in my eyes and I still see  
Tried to keep me down  
I'm breaking free  
I don't want no part in your next fix  
Someone needs to tell you  
This is it

Hey  
Listen you'll be missin'  
Out on all my love and my kissing  
Make your mistakes on your own time  
When you come down you're just no good to have around  
Instead of making money you took mine

You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
that my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life

You tried to trade on my naivete  
But the things you do and say embarrass me  
See once upon a time I was your fool  
But the one I leave behind he is you

Hey  
Listen you'll be missin'  
Out on all my love and my kissing  
Make your mistakes on your own time  
When you come down you're just no good to have around  
Instead of making money you took mine

You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
that my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life

Vodka and a packet of cigarettes  
That's all it used to be but now  
You're sniffing on snow when you're feeling low  
Suffocating dreams that could have  
Maybe for a minute I'd be down with that  
But it didn't take long for me to see the light  
You swore you had control of it  
But when I stepped back you slipped on your supply

You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
that my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life

Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time  
Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life

You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
that my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life

Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time  
Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life

Gwen stopped. Arthur, Jen and Mordred all applauded.

"Told you that Miss Kingsley was good at singing." Arthur smiled.

The bell rang in the school's halls.

"Okay, today was good. We got to see your potential. Tomorrow, we'll make song selections. Good work today!" Gwen called out to Jen and Mordred.

"Don't worry, Miss Kingsley, Mordred and I plan on making our own song choices and suggesting them to you." Jen was more confident.

"Nice to see such dedication. Keep it up!"

Jen smiled and grabbed her bag, running down the halls. She heard footsteps behind her and slowed. Mordred caught up with her.

"You know, I was serious about how good a singer you are." Mordred puffed, slightly out of breath.

"Well... thanks, Mordred. Real sweet of you." Jen smiled.

"About the song selections..." Mordred queried.

"Did you wanna come to my place, I have some opera CDs at home..."

"Okay. Will your parents mind?"

"Nah, because she'll never know."

Mordred decided not to ask any more questions. Jen giggled and ran down the halls. Mordred struggled to keep up.

"Jen, Wait for me!" Mordred called out.

Jen stopped and she waited for Mordred to catch up. She walked down the halls with Mordred walking slightly behind her.

"Mordred, why do you wear that cloak?" Jen asked.

"I like wearing it." Mordred replied simply.

"Where did you get it, it's really cool."

"Got it from a friend."

"I want a green one. I like green...and purple."

"Cool. My favourite colour is green too."

"No way!" Jen smiled. "Come on, my house is only a couple streets from here." Jen grabbed Mordred's arm and started running.

"Today has been a long day." Arthur ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's still not over, you need to book Merlin in for Jeremy Kyle." Gwen reminded him.

"Oh yeah... thanks Gwen." Arthur smiled.

"You're welcome. Just ring him up."

Arthur walked to his office and made the phone call. After twenty minutes, Arthur came off the phone smiling.

"Are we booked in?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Yeah. He says we'll make Saturday's show which is at 5. The show lasts an hour so we'll be out of there by 6." Arthur grinned, taking Gwen's hands.

"Excellent." Gwen kissed Arthur lightly. "I think you deserve a reward... your place at 5. I'll be hungry, so make sure there's dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." Gwen gave Arthur a deepened kissed and grabbed his bum before leaving.

"I'm getting lucky tonight!" Arthur whispered, packed up his briefcase and left to his car.

Merlin and Morgana had packed up their bags to find that Edwin had stayed after class.

"Hello Edwin. Why aren't you going home?" Morgana asked.

"Evening, Miss Le Fay. Practising." Edwin answered.

"You need a break, so go home."

"I can't go home."

"Why?"

"My home is being condemned. I've been living on my own for a while now."

"Condemned?" Morgana was shocked. "Poor boy! You should come home with me and Mr. Emrys."

"You'd let me do that?" Edwin was surprised.

"With a talent like yours, you can't afford to live on the street." Morgana took pity on the boy. She looked to Merlin with pleading eyes.

"We most certainly can't leave a talented dancer like you on the streets. He should come in with us." Merlin responded, taking the boy under his arm. "You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"You knew him well?" Edwin asked.

"I knew him too well indeed." Merlin responded.

"Come on you two, I need to cook dinner tonight. Edwin, I have a place you can stay. It's the spare room, you should go get the stuff you own and bring it to the flat." Morgana grabbed her bag and went to go.

"I have everything I own in my rucksack." Edwin replied sadly.

"Oh...Well, time to get back to the flat. Edwin, you'll be eating and sleeping in my flat for the next couple weeks."

"You mean you'll be able to give me shelter for a few weeks?" Edwin's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Until you get back on your feet." Morgana smiled. "Merlin, get your stuff, we're out of here."

"Yes, Morgana."

"Your first name is Morgana?" Edwin was curious.

"Yes." Morgana turned to Edwin.

"Did you know Gregor and Jaden?"

"I knew people of those names."

"I'm their son. They left me a note telling me I had a godmother...they said her name was Morgana."

"You're Gregor's son?" Morgana was kicking herself that she didn't recognise the boy.

"Yeah."

"You're little Edwin! They told me you were taken to a care home!" Morgana cuddled the boy close to her.

"I escaped to my old home and have lived there for six months. Sure, food was scarce, but I managed."

"You're safe now, Edwin. You're safe now. You'll be staying with me from now on. Jaden was a wonderful mother."

Morgana took Merlin and Edwin's hands and they set off for her flat.

It was 5 in the evening and Arthur was in his penthouse once again, waiting for Gwen to turn up. No sooner had he looked at his watch when a taxi turned up with Gwen. She stepped out the taxi in a long red gown. Arthur's jaw dropped and his legs were already responding to running to the lift to go get her.

"Arthur!" Gwen ran into his arms. "How do I look?" She stepped back and did a twirl.

"Nice. You look stunning." Arthur placed his arms round her waist.

"Thanks. Is dinner ready? I'm famished." Gwen placed a hand to her head dramatically. Arthur swept her up into his arms.

"Dinner is ready. If you're so famished, I bet you can hardly walk." Arthur smiled.

"Oh, I also got you a present..." Gwen had a box wrapped up with blue ribbon.

"Thanks."

"Wait until after dinner to open it."

"Uh, okay." Arthur carried Gwen into his penthouse and set her in her chair. "Dinner is served."

"Looks wonderful." Gwen began eating. "Tastes really good... not as good as some things, but it's pretty good." Gwen winked across the table at Arthur and he responded with an approving raised eyebrow.

They finished off dinner and Arthur went over to open the box. Sophia never got Arthur presents... Not of this sort, anyway.

"A collar and chain?" Arthur pulled it out of the box. It was red and it had his name embroidered on the collar.

"Yup. You choose to wear it whenever. But the collar means I get to be dominant." Gwen smiled.

"So, every time I put it on...you're dominant?" Arthur questioned.

"Yup."

Arthur smiled and put the collar on. Gwen practically jumped Arthur as soon as he put the collar on. Arthur had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good night.

Morgana had just gotten Edwin and Merlin into the flat when it started to rain.

"Well, I'd call that perfect timing." Morgana laughed.

"Same. Couldn't have done that any sooner." Merlin smiled.

"Are you two sure I can stay here with you? I don't want to interrupt on anything..." Edwin was slightly panicking.

"Of course you can stay. Edwin, you're my godson, I will never see my family put out onto the streets." Morgana cuddled him. "Now who's hungry?"

"Me. I'm starved." Merlin put an arm round Morgana.

"Well, I haven't eaten in six days so..." Edwin was clutching his stomach.

"Oh, Edwin, you poor thing! What do you want to eat?" Morgana gestured to the kitchen.

"I don't know..."

"How about we order in tonight?"

"I know, I'll order in some Chinese. My treat." Merlin offered.

"You'd do that for us, Mr. Emrys?" Edwin was surprised.

"If you're Morgana's family, then you're my responsibility. And call me Merlin."

"Wow, thanks, Mr- Sorry- Merlin." Edwin smiled.

"Merlin, you didn't have to do that." Morgana looked to Merlin.

"Look, I care about you and the least I can do is help you care for your family." Merlin took Morgana's hand.

"I'm not going to look." Edwin turned his head away in revulsion.

Morgana and Merlin laughed. Merlin gave Morgana a light kiss.

"Is it over yet?" Edwin was frightened to turn back.

"Yes, it's over." Merlin laughed. Edwin turned back and smiled.

"So, Chinese?"

"Yeah. On me."

"Thanks, Merlin, you're a real sweetie." Morgana smiled and phoned up the local Chinese.

Jen and Mordred were at Jen's house, choosing songs for the pair of them to sing to Miss Kingsley tomorrow.

"How about this one?" Jen switched on the track. Mordred and Jen began singing along.

_**I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour**_

The neighbours might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

Jen and Mordred stopped singing. They smiled at one another.

"Mordred... I think that song is definitely the one we should sing." Jen nodded.

"Yeah..." Mordred went red. Jen giggled. "Do you like singing as a duet? Or are you a soloist?"

"I prefer having a harmony to my melody, if that's what you mean."

"Would you consider being my permanent partner?"

"I have already considered it."

"What do you say?"

"I'd love to. You don't get many duets in the opera business."

"True."

"Why did you ask me to be your partner? Is this your way of asking me to go out with you? Because if that's what your asking, just say it."

"How did- I mean..." Mordred was now a cherry red.

"I know things. So you WERE asking me..." Jen laughed.

"Well? Do you have an answer for that one?"

"I might..."

"Please tell me."

"Mordred, you're sweet, you really are...I'll give you a chance."

"You will? That's great!"

"Meh, I am great in many ways."

Mordred and Jen both laughed.

Merlin, Morgana and Edwin were all sat tucking into their Chinese.

"Mm... It's been a while since I've had Chinese..." Morgana was tucking into a chicken chow mein dish.

"Yeah, same..." Edwin was happily munching on some special fried rice.

"I have it once every week." Merlin was having a vegetarian curry with rice.

"Merlin, I had no idea you were actually a vegetarian... I thought you were an omnivore." Edwin was curious.

"Nah... Don't like the idea of eating slaughtered animals."

"I don't blame you."

"Hello, I'm trying to eat here, don't put me off my food." Morgana moaned.

"Sorry, Morgana..." The boys replied in unison. They smiled at one another before they carried on eating.

When the three had finished eating, Morgana switched on her T.V. and she put a disc in the DVD player.

"What we watching then, Morgana?" Merlin tried peering over Morgana's shoulder to see what she'd put on.

"Well, since Edwin is here, I have quite a few kids' movies. You know that new 'Alice in Wonderland' film that's out... the one by Tim Burton? Yeah... it's a good film." Morgana smiled.

"I haven't seen that one..." Merlin slumped back on the sofa and Morgana cuddled up beside him. Edwin was sat on the floor, looking up at the screen.

"Edwin, come and sit up here, it's comfier. You can cuddle up to me if you like." Morgana patted the sofa.

Edwin smiled and sat on the sofa beside Morgana, cuddling up to her.

"There... We're more like a family now." Morgana smiled.

"You'd call this a family?" Merlin laughed.

"Okay... a weird family, but a family."

"I hope we'll become more of a normal family." Edwin looked up in hope.

"Yeah... it would be nice..." Merlin became deepened in thought. "Edwin, you said you escaped the care home... Perhaps Morgana and I can adopt you, since she's your god mother and all... You could live in my mansion or if Morgana lets you, you could live in the flat with her."

"You mean you guys would actually adopt me?"

"I would be willing to. You could be my son with dance skills like yours. It's up to Morgana."

"Morgana... would you adopt me?"

"Edwin, you're the closest thing to family I have left. Of course I would." Morgana smiled and ruffled Edwin's hair.

"Great! Does that mean I get my own room?"

"Yeah, it does. You'll have your own room here and at my mansion." Merlin laughed.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Edwin was very happy indeed.

"Merlin, would you consider me moving in with you in time?" Morgana was hopeful.

"Only if you wanted to, Morgana, you seem so happy here in the flat..." Merlin took hold of her hand.

"This flat has nothing but bad memories... It reminds me of my father too much."

"You can move in whenever. The mansion has been very lonely with no feminine presence inside. When you were there with me, the mansion felt whole again."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I do mean it, with all my heart."

"Well, I had noticed that the mansion was lacking a feminine touch and it was quite dusty..." Morgana teased.

"Hey! I do all my own dusting, actually." Merlin pouted.

"I'm only teasing... Who wants popcorn?" Morgana turned to Edwin.

"Me! Can we?" Edwin's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, what flavour do you like?"

"I like sweet popcorn."

"My favourite also... You have good taste, Edwin."

"Really?"

"Yes. Merlin, did you want some popcorn?"

"Please. I do like some when I watch a movie." Merlin smiled.

"Sure. You like sweet too?"

"Yeah, I prefer it."

"Cool. I'll be back... you guys continue watching." Morgana left to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

Just as she was reaching up for the popcorn kernels, she felt hands around her hips, lifting her up slightly to reach the packet.

"You're supposed to be watching the film." Morgana turned to Merlin.

"But I want to be around you..." Merlin kissed Morgana's neck lightly. "Besides, I'm kind of hungry still..."

"Well, you're going to have to wait...Popcorn takes a little while." Morgana slipped out of Merlin's grasp and put the kernels into the popcorn maker. Merlin sighed and went back into the living room. He smiled at the sight which met him. Edwin was curled up asleep on the sofa, snoring lightly. Merlin went back into the kitchen.

"That Popcorn might only be for two." Merlin stated.

"Why? Did Edwin say he didn't want any?" Morgana had an eyebrow raised.

"No...he didn't say that...it's just he's fallen asleep."

"Aw, bless him. After the popcorn's done, I'll take him to bed."

"If he's going to be our adopted son, we'll put him to bed together."

"What a cute idea... oh, the popcorn's nearly done now, so..." Morgana switched off the machine and she walked back into the living room, Merlin following close behind.

"Merlin, could you carry him? It's just my arms aren't as muscular..." Morgana looked to Merlin.

"Course." Merlin picked up Edwin and Edwin just snuggled closer into his arms. Merlin smiled and carried him to the spare room. Morgana opened the door and Merlin lied Edwin down in the bed.

"He's like a little angel." Morgana whispered. She kissed Edwin's forehead before tucking him in and standing next to Merlin with an arm round Merlin's waist. They crept out of the room, shut the door and headed to the kitchen.

"Popcorn... I love the smell." Merlin grinned.

"Same."

"We going to watch a different movie, or stick with Alice?"

"We'll stick with Alice. You haven't seen it."

"Okay."

Merlin and Morgana ate the popcorn and finished watching the film. Merlin had his arm round Morgana and she had her head on his chest. She got up, much to Merlin's disappointment and switched the DVD off.

"Aw, Morgana...did you have to get up?"

"Yes, I had to switch it off."

"But I was comfy..."

"I'll make up for it."

Merlin pouted but soon stopped when Morgana kissed him lightly.

"That still hasn't made up for it."

Morgana pulled Merlin up from the sofa and dragged him into her room. She had managed to get the door open and Merlin seemed to have lost his trousers on the way. The door closed and all that could be heard were pants and moans. Edwin didn't wake until morning.

"Mordred, it's getting really late...Shouldn't you be getting home?" Jen was worried.

"Yeah, I should really..." Mordred looked to the floor. "It was just I was enjoying my time here."

"You've enjoyed yourself? That's good." Jen smiled. She then pondered in thought. "Well, It's getting late and dark and I don't want you getting in harm's way... Perhaps you could stay here, just don't leave the room until morning."

"You mean I could stay?"

"Yeah. But, I can't let my mum know, she'll kill me."

"Okay."

"You know, I could get my mum a distraction..." Jen had a wicked grin. She picked up the phone and called up one of her mum's friends. "Hello? Oh hi, it's Jen... just wondered...are you busy at all tonight?...no? Great! My mum needs to get out of the house for the night, have a break...You'd love to give her a night in? Brilliant, I'll send her over. Okay, bye!" Jen turned to Mordred. "Stay here."

Jen ran downstairs to find her mum.

"Mum, Tracy says she'd like you to go over and spend the night..."

"She said so?" Jen's mum was buying it.

"Yeah, she says to get going straight away. Don't worry, I can look after the house and myself, you just go and enjoy yourself."

"Oh okay...You behave, okay?"

"I will. Bye mum!" Jen had closed the door when she called up to Mordred. "Coast is clear!"

Mordred ran down the stairs. Jen made a signal to the kitchen and Mordred followed.

"What do you wanna eat? I'm starving." Jen gestured round the kitchen.

"Um... You can cook?" Mordred looked confused.

"Yeah, my mum taught me when I was 10. How does spaghetti bolognase sound?"

"Great... You can make that?"

"Yup. You can help me if you want."

"Sure."

Jen gave Mordred a knife and they began chopping and preparing dinner. During the preparing, Mordred cut his finger slightly with the knife.

"Ah!" Mordred clutched his hand.

"Oh my god, Mordred, are you okay?" Jen put down her knife and went over to Mordred.

"My finger... it's bleeding."

"I can see that." Jen rolled her eyes. "I'll get a plaster..." Jen went to the medicine cupboard and grabbed a plaster for him. "Did you want some help, or can you do it yourself?"

Mordred held up his hand. "Don't suppose you could help me? I'm kind of bloody."

"Come here." Jen grabbed a wet paper towel and cleaned Mordred's wound before putting a plaster on it. "There. You're not going to be able to help me with your finger in plaster, so I'll carry on by myself."

Mordred smiled and Jen got back to preparing. After Jen had finished, she served up dinner and Mordred began eating.

"Seriously hungry, huh?" Jen laughed.

"Sorry." Mordred blushed.

"No worries. I'm the same." Jen twiddled a piece of spaghetti round her fork. "Do enjoy. Blood, sweat and tears went into this... literally in your case." She giggled.

Mordred laughed and they ate up. After dinner, Jen noticed Mordred wasn't looking happy.

"Is it really that painful?" Jen placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"It is a little..." Mordred clutched his finger.

Jen felt guilty for letting Mordred try and help her, so she gave his hand a kiss.

"Is it any better? I'm sorry I asked you to help... I never meant for that to happen."

"I know... and thank you." Mordred smiled.

"I could get you some chocolate... Chocolate always makes me feel better when I'm hurt."

"I like Chocolate too. The dark stuff."

"No way! That's my favourite!"

"Yeah..."

"I'll get you some." Jen went to the fridge and pulled out a bar of green and black's chocolate. She took Mordred's arm and went in to the living room, slumping down on the sofa. Mordred followed soon after, landing half on her lap and on the sofa. He went to move when Jen stopped him.

"You're okay with me like this?" Mordred was cautious.

"Yeah." Jen snapped the bar and offered the packet to him. "Help yourself."

Mordred took a piece and ate it happily. "I feel a little better now. Thanks."

"No problem... wow, I am beat... time to sleep soon, methinks." Jen yawned.

"Yeah, not a bad idea." Mordred yawned also. He got up and Jen followed. After putting the chocolate back, they went upstairs again.

Jen went into her room to change. Mordred remained outside. Jen came back out in a white, silver-decorated nightgown.

"You look nice. One problem, I have no pyjamas." Mordred pointed out.

"Thanks. A solution, you sleep starkers under a duvet." Jen laughed.

"What? No way!"

"I was kidding. I think I might know where there's some pyjamas you can borrow..." Jen went into her mum's room and rummaged through a draw. Miraculously, she found pyjamas for Mordred. Plain silk green ones. "Here, put these on."

"Um, okay. Be right back..." Mordred went into the bathroom and changed. He returned and smiled. "How's this?"

"Silk hangs on your frame nicely. It's good." Jen placed a hand on Mordred's shoulder. Mordred flinched slightly, to which Jen pulled away. "Do your parents hit you or something?"

"No."

"You have a very nervous disposition, then."

"Thanks." Mordred looked put out.

"I'm sorry, that came out a bit harshly." Jen looked to the floor.

"Apology accepted. Where am I actually sleeping?" Mordred looked around, almost if he expected to see a bed appear from nowhere.

"Through here." Jen opened a door to the spare room.

"Oh, Okay..." Mordred stepped into the room and he smiled. Jen followed him in and shut the door.

"You'll be alright in here on your own, won't you?" Jen looked concerned.

"Well, I've never really stayed over at anyone's house before... Would you mind staying in here until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I don't. I'll stay with you in here all night if you want."

"You don't mind?"

"No, not at all." Jen gestured to the king sized bed. "We like our guests to be comfortable."

"Cool." Mordred sat on the edge of the bed and patted beside him. Jen accompanied him and they sat together talking for a while, just enjoying one another's company. After a while, Jen yawned again and Mordred got into bed.

"You not going to join me?" Mordred looked slightly frightened at the thought of being left alone.

"Yes, I'm coming... " Jen climbed in beside him. Mordred relaxed slightly. "Mordred, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine once I'm asleep." Mordred tried closing his eyes, but he just couldn't. He felt cold.

"Come here." Jen cuddled Mordred, which relaxed him further and he began to warm up. "There... Now just let yourself fall asleep..." Mordred closed his eyes and he was able to drift off into a more peaceful sleep. Jen fell asleep also, her embrace protecting Mordred.

The sunlight was seeping in the windows over Arthur's blonde hair and Gwen's raven hair. Gwen stirred from her slumber and began nudging Arthur. Arthur was still wearing his collar, so Gwen was a little rougher in waking him.

"What?"Arthur groaned.

"Up. Now." Gwen demanded.

"In a minute."

"No. Now."

"Gwen..."

Gwen yanked the chain attached to Arthur's collar. "You will get up. You're still wearing the collar."

"Fine, that means you'll have to drag me out."

"Okay. Gladly." Gwen clutched Arthur underneath the covers and 'built him up'. "You can't have release until you get up."

"What?" Arthur growled.

"Get up, or no release."

"Fine, I'm getting up!" Arthur never moved quicker out of a bed. Gwen finished him off as he shouted her name. "I'm up now, happy?"

"Very. Now take the collar off and get dressed or I'll do it again."

Arthur did exactly as he was told. Within ten minutes, he was groomed and ready.

"Impressive... Now I know exactly how to get you up." Gwen had a wicked grin.

"Curse women and their manipulative ways..." Arthur mumbled, shaking his head.

"_Mer_lin..." Morgana purred into his ear.

"What?" Merlin opened one eye.

"Time to get up for work."

"Again? Aw... I was enjoying my sleep."

"Look, we need to set an example to Edwin."

"Oh, Alright... just give me ten more minutes."

"No, you'll get up now."

"And if I don't?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes and got her own back. The room was filled with moans and Merlin shouted her name. Merlin fell out of the bed, completely exhausted.

"I'm out of bed now."

"Good. Now you can get showered up." Morgana smiled flirtingly. Merlin had never moved quicker in his entire life. Morgana went into the bathroom and Merlin followed. A quick shower and clean up got Merlin ready to face the day.

"Edwin!" Morgana knocked on his door.

"I'm up." Edwin replied, opening the door. He was fully dressed.

"Good boy, now for some breakfast..." Morgana wandered into the kitchen. She managed to make a quick breakfast for the three of them, having Merlin practically stuck to her hip the whole time. "Merlin, are you quite happy clinging to me?"

"Yes... more than happy..." Merlin was kissing her neck softly.

Morgana laughed. "Hmm..."

"Can't help it, you know..."

"Well you're gunna have to. Edwin's here."

"Morning, Morgana. Morning, Merlin." Edwin chirruped.

"Good Morning Edwin. How did you sleep, sweetie?" Morgana ruffled his hair.

"I slept better than I have in a long time."

"Good. Pancakes sound good to you?"

"Great! I'm starved!" Edwin jumped into his seat excitedly.

Merlin laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who goes bananas for pancakes in the morning."

Merlin sat next to Edwin, with Morgana on the other side. They all happily ate pancakes together. After they were finished, Morgana cleaned up the dishes and grabbed her bag, along with the boys and set off out the door.

"Come on boys! Keep up!" Morgana called out behind her.

Edwin ran to catch up with Morgana. Merlin shut the door behind him and ran. Morgana felt someone grab her hips from behind her and she twirled round. Merlin smiled and Morgana kissed him. Edwin made a sour face, to which Merlin and Morgana laughed.

"It's not that bad, Edwin. You'll realise that when you fall in love." Morgana explained.

"I do kinda have a crush..." Edwin blushed.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Um... Well... She's really beautiful...She's a great dancer...but she won't even talk to me unless we dance together." Edwin looked down at the floor.

"You mean Georga?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Edwin! That's so cute! I'm sure she won't turn you down, you just need to start the conversation."

"I don't know how."

"Well, today you're paired with her so you should try small talk then." Merlin patted Edwin on the back.

"What could I say to her?"

"Compliment her on her eyes, her hair, anything."

"Anything?"

"Well, maybe not anything, but something appropriate."

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

Merlin smiled and Morgana cuddled Edwin.

"You'll do fine. Just go with your instinct." Morgana comforted.

Edwin smiled and strode into the classroom. Merlin and Morgana followed, smiling at one another.

Georga was one of the more early and devoted dancers in White Castle. She had elegance, grace and a beauty indescribable. Edwin had fallen head over heels and he knew nothing more than her name. He decided to pluck up his courage and he walked over to her.

"Um, hi."

"Hello." Georga's voice was friendly and welcoming. Edwin relaxed a little. "Is there something you wanted to say to me?"

"Um..." Edwin was blank. She was even more beautiful close up.

"Well?"

Edwin just blushed and ran back to his bag, his head in his hands. Georga made her way over to him, realising he was a little nervous. Edwin just turned his head away from her.

"Did you want to practice your routine with me?" Georga asked quietly.

"Only if you'd like me to." Edwin mumbled.

"Well, you are my partner... I want to practice for the exam coming up."

"Okay."

Edwin offered out his hand to Georga who took it happily. They took to the middle of the studio floor and began dancing. Georga's grace with Edwin's style created a very good samba, levels varying and speed maintained constantly. When they finished the routine, applause came from across the room. Merlin and Morgana had watched them.

"You two aren't half bad at that." Merlin praised.

"Bravo, Georga and Edwin!" Morgana called out.

Edwin blushed and Georga smiled.

"Thank you." Georga was polite. She let go of Edwin's hand and walked over to Merlin and Morgana. Edwin looked a little put out.

"Georga, what do you say to taking a stroll with Edwin this afternoon? You're a very hard worker and it has been acknowledged by me and Miss Le Fay. You deserve a break."

"Really? Well... thanks." Georga smiled. "Edwin, you coming?"

"M-Me?" Edwin stammered.

"Yes, you. Are you coming?"

"Sure."

Georga went to head out the door and Edwin caught up. He smiled at Merlin and Morgana before leaving.

"I have a feeling he's going to enjoy himself." Merlin laughed.

Mordred was up and dressed by the time Jen stirred.

"Mm...Morning." Jen whispered.

"Good Morning. Thank you for helping me sleep..." Mordred was blushing.

"No problem. I understand how scary it sometimes is."

Jen got up and went into her room to get changed. She came back out in a red dress, with diamonds on the back.

"What do you think?" Jen twirled.

"You look lovely." Mordred smiled.

"Thanks. We should get to the academy... we mustn't forget the disc and lyrics!" Jen ran to the studio to fetch them before grabbing her bag. "There we go... now for some breakfast."

Jen went downstairs to the kitchen and made breakfast for her and Mordred. She served up and noticed Mordred's plaster needed changing.

"Before you start, just wait a second." Jen went to the cupboard, grabbed a plaster and came back. "We need to redress it." She carefully peeled the old plaster off and put the new one on, noticing Mordred was wincing. She kissed his hand lightly. "There, all done."

"Thanks..." Mordred smiled, noticing that Jen had a pink tinge across her cheeks.

They sat and ate breakfast in a sort of comfortable silence. After they finished, Jen cleared the plates.

"We have to get going." Jen grabbed her bag and Mordred's arm before setting out the door. He'd only just his grabbed his bag before the door closed.

When they arrived, Miss Kingsley and Mr Pendragon were only just walking through the door.

"Miss Kingsley!" Jen called out.

"Jen?" Gwen hastened in step.

"We decided on our song. It's called 'Baby, It's cold outside' by Zooey Deschanel and Leon Redbone."

"Oh, what a romantic song! It's perfect!"

"Yeah, we thought so too. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure. Mr Pendragon, you in?"

"Yeah, I'll listen." Arthur was content.

"Okay, here goes... Mordred, you ready?" Jen turned to him.

"Yep." Mordred took a breath and the pair began to sing.

_**I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour**_

The neighbours might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

"Wonderful!" Gwen applauded. "You two are so suited to one another."

"Thanks." Jen smiled, turning to Mordred, who smiled back.

"There's something going on between you two... almost like a spark. Are you two together or something?" Arthur had to ask.

"Well..." Mordred was a bright red now.

"Aw, so you two are together!" Gwen squealed.

Jen had a delightful pink tinge. Arthur was laughing.

"Well, I know you're with Miss Kingsley, it's obvious with the way you look at her and it explains the massive love hickeys on your neck." Jen managed to get her own back.

Arthur made a grab for his neck. Jen burst out laughing, Mordred joining in.

"If you two are together, prove it." Arthur grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"No way! Too embarrassing!" Mordred pleaded.

"If you two do, we'll prove to you." Gwen challenged.

"Only a quick kiss, nothing more." Jen demanded.

"Just one."

"Done." Jen turned to Mordred and Mordred was looking to the floor, blushing. Jen tilted his head up to face her and she gave him a light kiss. "There. We proved it. Now it's your turn."

"God damn it, Miss Kingsley." Arthur frowned at her.

"But you love me." Gwen smiled. She gave him a deeper kiss, but nothing major.

When they broke off, Arthur pouted. Mordred was clinging to Jen's hand, as Jen was doing similarly.

"You two behave, okay?" Gwen was stern.

"We will." Jen was staring at the floor, since she was blushing profusely. Mordred looked at both Gwen and Arthur with a querying look, as if to say, 'what the hell do I do?' Gwen nudged Arthur to get him to answer. Arthur made a signal to say 'kiss her again, she probably liked it.' Mordred went a bright red and shook his head. Arthur nodded and gestured to Jen. Mordred rolled his eyes and looked to Jen, who was now unable to speak because she was very embarrassed. He tilted her head up and smiled.

"Jen...Are you okay?" Mordred asked.

"Yes, I'm fine... just give me a minute..." Jen was trying to regain composure.

Mordred decided against his shy instinct and was just impulsive, kissing Jen a little deeper than before. Jen was shocked but she responded after a few seconds. Gwen smiled at Arthur, who was kind of shocked at Mordred's behaviour. The two broke off and blushed immediately. Gwen just giggled while Arthur just smiled. Jen turned to Gwen and Arthur.

"Um... okay, that was really embarrassing..." Jen murmured.

"Nah, it's understandable... You both are in love." Arthur explained.

"As are you and Miss Kingsley."

"Funny enough, Miss Kingsley and I became a pair the same way you and Mordred did."

"Really? What did you fall in love with first, her voice or her looks?"

"Both, actually."

"I fell in love with Jen through her looks and voice." Mordred confessed.

"You did? I fell in love with your looks and personality first... but when you sang, you stole me completely." Jen was now a plum colour.

"Alright you two lovebirds, you need to practice for the end of term. We will expect progress. Now, let's start with some basic vocal exercises." Gwen took the two of them under her arms and they all got to work.

Georga and Edwin were out in the park, having a little stroll when they found a little bench to sit on.

"So..." Edwin was lacking in conversation.

"You're acting awfully shy, Edwin." Georga looked worried.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to say..."

"How about asking me some questions?"

"Okay... besides dancing, what else do you do?"

"I often just sit on the web and browse to my heart's content."

"I found my god mother recently since my parents died..."

"Aw, I'm so sorry about the loss, but congrats on finding your family."

"Turns out it's my dance teacher, Miss Le Fay."

"Miss Le Fay? No way!"

"Yeah...Georga... I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Would you consider going out to dinner tonight? My treat."

"Um, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes- I mean- Oh god... I screwed up..."

Georga giggled. "You didn't screw up."

"You mean... You'll come with me?"

"Only for dinner." Georga got up from the bench. "We should be getting back."

"Yeah." Edwin got up also and the two headed back to the dance academy.

"Okay, basic vocal exercises are good. We will be using them every time before a performance." Gwen looked both of them in the eyes. Jen and Mordred were too busy looking at one another to pay attention.

"Look here! If you two don't pay attention, I will be forced to teach you separately. Mordred will be taught by Mr. Pendragon and I shall teach Jen. Have I made myself clear?" Gwen was cross.

"Sorry Miss Kingsley, please don't separate us!" Jen pleaded.

"Please!" Mordred pleaded also.

"If you pay attention, I won't." Gwen warned. "Now, about your song choice... It's a beautiful song and it is within both comfort zones. I think you two shall be successful singers in the business with song choices."

Jen and Mordred smiled.

"However, the song lyrics are inappropriate for a performance to parents and children and your fellow peers." Gwen decided the song was very explicit.

"Oh..." Mordred's face dropped. He liked the song and it put across some of his feelings more clearly.

"It's understandable." Jen shrugged. "And don't worry, Mordred, we'll find another song." She took hold of Mordred's hand in comfort.

"I heard that Pavarotti did a duet with Mariah Carey..." Arthur suggested.

"He did?" Mordred's face lit up. Pavarotti inspired him to sing from just four years old.

"Yeah... The song is called Hero."

"You mean Mariah Carey did a duet version of her song with Pavarotti? That's perfect!" Jen squealed in excitement. "Can we sing that one? Please, Miss Kingsley?"

"Arthur, is that really an appropriate song?" Gwen whispered into Arthur's ear.

"It should be fine, Gwen, it has no rude implications as far as I know." Arthur whispered back.

"Are those your first names?" Jen was listening. She had acute hearing.

"Yes and you will not use them in school hours." Gwen told her.

"I won't. You know, it's kind of a coincidence you both love each other, really... since King Arthur had a Queen called Guinevere...or Gwen as her nickname. You guys must take after them." Jen smiled.

"Oh yes, the irony of that one..." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"But hang on... Didn't Mordred try to kill King Arthur?" Mordred opened his eyes wide. He didn't like that idea.

"Yes, he did... but you're not that Mordred... you're someone else with the same name." Jen soothed.

"True." Mordred smiled. The bell rang for the end of class.

"Okay now, you both go home and learn the first verse of 'Hero' for your homework, it's due for tomorrow." Gwen called. "Be here at 9 tomorrow morning sharp!"

"Yes, Miss Kingsley!" Mordred and Jen chorused together. They had both grabbed their bags and were out the door quicker than you could say jack knife.

"Them two had better stay out of trouble." Arthur commented.

"Mm-hm. And so should you." Gwen pointed out. "Let's just hope they don't decide to do anything stupid."

Mordred and Jen had reached Jen's house to find that her mum was home waiting for her.

"Jen, who is this?" Her mum pointed to Mordred.

"He's Mordred. My singing partner. We need to practice for tomorrow since I got homework, so excuse me." Jen was telling some of the truth.

"You sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Well, Jen, I'm going out tonight so make sure you cook dinner for you and your friend." Her mum was all dolled up for a night out.

"I will, when will you be back?"

"By tomorrow lunchtime."

"Oh, okay. Have a good time!" Jen called as her mum walked out the door to her car. "Well at least I don't need a distraction now." She smiled.

"True. What's for dinner?" Mordred asked.

"Well, by the looks of what mum left me... A fish pie." Jen was in the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me. We practicing first?"

"Nah, I'm hungry now, so I'll start cooking." She grabbed a knife and went to prepare the fish when she noticed Mordred's finger was still in the plaster. She placed the knife down and went to Mordred's side. "We need to change that plaster again."

"Okay." Mordred didn't like having to change the plaster since he was in pain.

Jen grabbed a clean plaster and a wet flannel to clean up any stale blood. She took the dirty one off and saw Mordred wince. She frowned but she kissed Mordred lightly on his hand. Mordred smiled and Jen continued on, wiping the stale blood from his finger. He hissed as the cold came in contact with his cut.

"Sorry, Mordred..." Jen was upset that she'd caused him pain.

"No it's alright... just carry on." Mordred had his eyes closed.

Jen carried on. She finished cleaning it up and she wrapped it up in a clean plaster. She smiled.

"There. All done." Jen kissed Mordred's hand once more.

"Thank you." Mordred kissed Jen's forehead in return. They both smiled before Jen went back to preparing the fish for their dinner.

After Jen had finished preparing, she put it in the oven for an hour. She washed her hands before heading into the living room, where Mordred had made himself comfy. Jen sat down in his lap, her head on his chest. Mordred just smiled and placed a hand on her lap.

"You seemed too comfy, so I thought I'd join you." Jen laughed.

"Actually, I'm comfier with you on my lap." Mordred confessed.

Jen smiled up at Mordred and to which Mordred responded with a light kiss upon her forehead. Jen hummed happily into his embrace and listened to his heartbeat. Mordred was breathing slowly and steadily, Jen's head raising and lowering with every breath. After an hour, Jen got up.

"Okay, Mordred, dinner should be ready." She wandered into the kitchen and Mordred followed.

"Great, I'm starving." Mordred smiled at the delicious sight before him.

Jen dished up a portion for herself and Mordred and they ate together, discussing practice. After dinner, Jen went through the usual routine before cuddling back down on the sofa with Mordred.

"Mm..." Jen sighed happily, glad she had someone to look after.

"Not to be too cheeky, but can we have a little bit of chocolate before we start practice?" Mordred looked hopeful.

"Of course."

Jen got the chocolate from the fridge and gave Mordred a piece before heading to the studio. They stayed up there for an hour, singing the verses of Hero. After the hour was up, Mordred yawned.

"Aw, are you tired?" Jen placed a hand gently to Mordred's cheek.

"A little..." Mordred yawned again.

"Well, let's get to bed and get some sleep." Jen took Mordred's hand and they headed for the spare room.

Mordred wore the green silk pyjamas again and Jen wore her white, silvery nightgown. They climbed into the spare bed. Mordred had a little trouble getting to sleep, but Jen noticed this.

"Shh..." Jen soothed, cuddling Mordred in a protective embrace. "Just relax into my arms and close your eyes... I am right here and I won't leave you."

Mordred relaxed and smiled. He gave Jen a passionate kiss to which Jen responded willingly.

"Thanks Jen...Love you." Mordred whispered. He buried his head into Jen's brunette hair, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Mordred... Love you too and sweet dreams." Jen whispered back. She stroked his raven hair lightly and smiled before closing her eyes also, falling into a deep slumber. This was only the beginning of a beautiful love story for the two innocent teens.

Gwen had got to Arthur's apartment to find him with his collar off. He looked slightly under pressure.

"Arthur... are you alright?" Gwen went straight to his side, trying to comfort him.

"No, I'm not." Arthur was tired.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm really tired... I just want to curl up and die."

"You can't die... you'd leave me lonely. I can't hack that. I love you, Arthur and I'll do what I can to make you feel better."

"What could you do?"

"I'm pretty good at massages. Would you like one?"

"That sounds real good to me right now." Arthur smiled.

"Well then, I'll grab some oil and you go sit on the bed. I'll be back in a minute, just make sure your shirt is off when I get back." Gwen drifted out of the room.

Arthur went over to the bed and sat down, taking off his shirt. His muscles flexed as he took off the shirt. His skin was beautifully tanned... almost as if he were perfection itself. Gwen returned into the room with a little bottle of oil. Her dark skin was a wondrous contrast to Arthur's tanned skin. She sat behind him on the bed and took the cap off the bottle, pouring some of the cool liquid into her hands. She started rubbing, eliciting a gasp from Arthur.

"That's cold..." Arthur managed to say after.

"Sorry, it's been in the bottle for a while, so it will be a tad cold." Gwen stated the obvious.

Arthur rolled his eyes in sarcasm, but he soon was relaxing into Gwen's hands. Gwen was smiling, glad that she was able to do something for him in this current state.

"Gwen...thank you...for this...it's really...helped..." Arthur was in total relaxation.

"Glad I could be of assistance." Gwen kissed Arthur lightly on his forehead.

Arthur got up from the bed and started looking for something. Gwen was confused initially, but when Arthur found the thing he was looking for... his collar... she soon smiled and she got to work, giving Arthur exactly what he wanted.

Edwin and Georga had got back from the park to find the class already packed up and gone. Merlin and Morgana were the only ones left.

"Hello you two. Well, Edwin?" Merlin smiled.

"I have a dinner date, but we aren't official. This is a trial run." Edwin mumbled.

Morgana squealed with happiness. "Aw, my little Edwin is growing up!" She cuddled Edwin close.

"Yeah, you can let me go now..." Edwin managed to choke out whilst being squeezed to death by Morgana.

"Sorry. Edwin, do you know where you're going to take her and when?"

"We hadn't actually gotten that far..." Edwin looked to Georga, flicked to Morgana and then looked to Merlin, almost pleading for his help.

"Well, Morgana, you and I are going out to Arthur's father's restaurant... perhaps we could hook these two up with similar reservations?" Merlin suggested.

"Merlin, that's a wonderful idea." Morgana smiled and put an arm subtly round Merlin's waist.

"Cool... Where and when you guys going?" Georga sounded all in for the idea.

"Tonight at 8, the restaurant is called Camelot. We have to be on Jeremy Kyle first though... and with that, we need to get going!" Merlin grabbed Morgana's arm and she grabbed their bags. Edwin grabbed his and ran with them.

"See you tonight!" Edwin called behind him. Georga shook her head with a smile before grabbing her stuff and heading home to get ready.

Merlin, Morgana, Edwin, Arthur and Gwen all got in Arthur's sports convertible.

"So Merlin, you have an idea of what you want to say?" Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Yeah... kind of." Merlin gulped as he was kind of nervous. He was never the confident speaker.

"Don't worry yourself, Merlin. You'll be fine and I'll be on the stage with you." Morgana comforted.

Merlin smiled as Arthur pulled up to the backstage of Jeremy Kyle. As the five got out of the car, they were ushered inside to get make up and the like.

After an hour of makeup, the show started and Merlin was dragged on stage.

"Please welcome Mr. Merlin Emrys... the greatest dancer to ever live!" Jeremy began.

Cheers and whistles came from the crowd and Merlin was a beautiful shade of red.

"So, Mr. Emrys-"

"Merlin." Merlin corrected.

"Sorry, Merlin. Why have you come on the show today?"

"I've come on here to send out an appeal to my mother. She lost contact with me after my career took off, and I was hoping she'd be able to find me after all these years." Merlin had a little tear in the corner of his eye.

The crowd awed in sympathy for him.

"Well, Merlin... We have a little bit of news for you. We managed to track your mother down and she's backstage right now."

"She is?" Merlin's eyes lit up in hope.

"Let's bring on Merlin's mother... Hunith!" Jeremy gestured to the left door.

No sooner had he said her name, she was running out on stage to see her son.

"My baby!" Hunith ran to her son, cuddling him. "My beautiful baby boy...I missed you so much."

"Mum!" Merlin was crying with happiness. "I missed you too."

"So, Mrs. Emrys... how does it feel to finally see your son again?" Jeremy asked.

"It feels wonderful. I haven't seen my boy in 9 years." Hunith was crying also.

"Merlin, it seems you have some news to tell your mother."

"Yes, I do and I also have something else, if you'll let me..." Merlin took his mother's hand. "Mum, I'm adopting a child. You're to have an adopted grandson." Merlin looked to Jeremy. "Could you bring my girlfriend out here?"

"Of course. Let's bring on Morgana and Merlin's adopted-son-to-be, Edwin." Jeremy gestured to the right hand door.

Morgana came out on stage, smiling and Edwin was with her, running up to Merlin and cuddling him. The crowd awed in happiness. Merlin put Edwin down beside him gently and put out his hand. Edwin reached into his pocket with a small box. He handed it to Merlin.

"Morgana." Merlin began. "You are the love of my life. You are my dance partner, my lover and my friend." Merlin got down on one knee. "I was hoping to add 'wife' to the list. Morgana, will you marry me?"

Morgana fell back into her chair in shock. Her mouth was opening and closing until words finally formed. "Of course I will, you twit!" She blurted out and she cuddled Merlin, kissing him full on. The crowd were cheering and whistling. Merlin twirled her around before setting her gracefully back down. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed Morgana.

"I love you, Merlin Emrys." Morgana smiled.

"And I love you, Morgana Le Fay." Merlin smiled back.

"Well, that's a happy ending if ever I saw one." Jeremy applauded the happy couple.

"My baby has grown up so fast!" Hunith had tears of joy in her eyes. Merlin opened his arms out to her and she embraced him.

"We also have another surprise for you, Merlin. It's your long lost father, Balinor." Jeremy gestured left again.

Balinor stepped out on stage. Merlin was smiling.

"Dad!" Merlin ran to his father, giving him a hug.

"Son." Balinor cuddled his son back. "I heard you had an adopted child." He looked hopeful.

"Edwin, come say hello to your grandfather." Merlin called Edwin over and he walked over shyly.

"Hello." Edwin looked up at Balinor.

"Hello, Edwin." Balinor was warm and friendly. Edwin gave him a cuddle and Balinor responded with returning the embrace.

"Well, all's well that ends well. You guys all have a great life now." Jeremy gestured offstage.

Everyone exited through the right hand door. Arthur and Gwen were waiting outside.

"Arthur, why didn't you tell me that they found my parents?" Merlin laughed.

"I wanted to surprise you." Arthur grinned.

"Thank you, Arthur, this means loads to me. Mum, Dad, meet my manager and the headmaster of White Castle Dance Academy, Arthur Pendragon."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur. Such a lovely girl you have with you." Hunith looked to Gwen.

"She's my girlfriend, Gwen. I love her dearly." Arthur placed an arm around Gwen's shoulder.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mrs. Emrys." Gwen was polite.

"Call me Hunith, love. A friend of Merlin's is a friend of mine." Hunith smiled.

Gwen smiled back. "Okay then, Hunith... Morgana, did you and Hunith want to come with me on Monday night to go for a shopping spree? Because I know my extensively rich boyfriend will get me anything I want, isn't that right, darling?"

"It sure is." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Least I can do for what she dishes out."

"Arthur, we don't want to know!" Merlin was cringing.

Balinor was laughing, however. "I like this lad's humour."

"Thank you, Mr. Emrys." Arthur smiled.

"Just call me Balinor. We'll have to go out for beers some time. It would be great fun."

"Sure... while the girls are shopping, we can go for a beer."

"What about me?" Edwin felt left out.

"You can hang around with Georga." Merlin ruffled his hair.

"Well, you two can hang out while we go out and enjoy ourselves." Arthur smiled. "How are we all getting to the restaurant?"

"Good thing I had my friend, Will, bring my car here." Merlin smiled. Will was running up behind them and he handed Merlin the keys to his blue Porsche.

"Hey Merlin, got your car... nice choice. Well, I have to go... my girl Freya needs me." Will ran and hailed a taxi.

"He is one hell of a friend." Merlin clicked a button on his keys and the Porsche turned up. Arthur raised an eyebrow in approval.

"Morgana, Edwin, Mum, Dad and I will go in the Porsche. You and Gwen go in your convertible." Merlin patted Arthur on his shoulder.

"Cool, thanks Merlin. You'll follow us to the restaurant." Arthur got in the car with Gwen.

Merlin nodded and the five of them got in the Porsche. They followed Arthur until they reached a castle. Arthur pulled up and his father was stood by the doors. Arthur smiled and Uther smiled back, embracing his son.

"Arthur, my boy!" Uther was jolly. "How's the Academy?"

"It's good, I have some new teachers at the academy. This is one of them, and she so happens to be my girlfriend too." Arthur pulled Gwen close to him.

"Ah, and she's very pretty. You always did have a good taste, Arthur, I won't deny that."

"Too bad his previous girlfriend was a complete b-" Gwen was interrupting.

"Gwen." Arthur gave her a stern look. Gwen complied with a smile.

"And a sense of humour, I see." Uther laughed. "I shut down the whole restaurant for you lot, so you aren't disturbed by other guests."

"That's very kind of you, Father." Arthur was smiling. "I also had something else in mind..." Arthur took his father to one side as the Porsche pulled up. Merlin, Morgana, Hunith, Balinor and Edwin stepped out. Gwen smiled at them all, noticing how much more like a family they looked. She sighed inwardly.

"Welcome to Camelot, my friends." Uther greeted Merlin and the other four, shaking hands. Uther placed an arm around Merlin and guided him inside. "Let me show you where the happy couple can sit."

"Oh, okay... How did you know?" Morgana was following.

"My son told me over the phone. He said that his friend Merlin was proposing so, I took special procedures." Uther smiled at her.

"Arthur knew about this?" Morgana didn't sound happy.

"Well of course, he's my best friend and I wanted to surprise you." Merlin grabbed her hand.

"It was a very nice surprise, I'll give you that."

Merlin smiled. Uther lead them up to a balcony seat, by the window. It was a breathtaking scene.

"It's wonderful." Morgana gasped.

"This is only for the best couples." Uther gestured to the seats. Merlin untucked the chair for Morgana. Morgana took the seat gracefully and Merlin took his seat opposite her. "Here's a menu and just let me know when you've decided." Uther left to seat the others.

"Well, Arthur was right about one thing... the decor is amazing." Morgana complimented the swords which had been arranged on the wall.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Merlin smiled and stretched his arm out across the table. Morgana met his hand in the middle.

"The ring is beautiful... it must have cost the earth." Morgana's ring glimmered in the candlelight.

"But you are worth the earth and more to me..." Merlin blushed profusely.

"Oh Merlin... you flatter me too much."

"I couldn't be cheap about the love of my life, I had to get something with a more pricey tag."

Morgana was now cherry red, matching Merlin's blush. Uther returned.

"Have you two decided?" Uther questioned innocently.

"Not yet... what are your vegetarian options?" Merlin was unsure.

"There's a roast vegetables on a sword-"

"That sounds great. Morgana, what would you like?"

"Um... I'll have the roast boar. Only a small portion, please, I'm not a heavy eater." Morgana smiled up at Uther politely.

"Of course. We'll have the champagne brought up here." Uther took the menus and orders down to the kitchens. A waiter emerged from the kitchen with a champagne bottle. His nametag- Leon.

"Thank you." Morgana was polite.

"Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself." Leon took her hand and bowed his head toward it.

"Back off buddy. She's mine." Merlin growled.

"Merlin." Morgana was stern. "Surely you can see the ring on my finger?"

"Yes, I can. I was the one who bought it for you." Merlin grumbled.

"Well then. The ring stops me making advances, but it won't stop me flirting, you know that."

Leon looked gratefully towards Morgana before leaving.

"Aw, did somebody get jealous?" Morgana jeered.

"Yes, very. It warrants punishment." Merlin was very serious indeed.

"What can I say? I'm a very bad girl." Morgana leaned forward to let Merlin see just enough of her cleavage.

"Morgana..." Merlin's voice lost it's authority at the very end of her name. He shook his head and regained his authoritative voice. "You will be punished when you get home. That is a promise."

"Oh, I feel like I'm in real trouble now..." Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, you have no idea." Merlin's eyes narrowed.

Leon re-entered with their dishes and they ate, talking and laughing. Once they finished, Leon came back and took the dishes, handing them both a dessert menu.

"Would you like to share an ice cream fountain?" Merlin looked to Morgana.

"I'd love to." Morgana put her hand across the table and placed it gently on his hand.

"You're still being punished for making me jealous." Merlin had his authority maintained.

"I know." Morgana raised an eyebrow. She liked the idea of having a punishment, if she was thinking right.

Leon came back and took their order of an ice cream fountain. He came back, they shared the dessert between them before heading back to the mansion with Hunith, Balinor and Edwin. Georga had confirmed she decided to date Edwin. Edwin was over the moon and he left hand in hand with Georga. Georga's father also decided to follow Merlin's Porsche to the mansion so she could stay the night. When they arrived, Merlin sent Edwin and Georga to one room, Hunith and Balinor to another room and he took Morgana into his own room.

"You said something about a punishment, my love?" Morgana was grinning ear to ear.

"Yes. I did. You shall be punished." Merlin was determined to be dominant tonight.

Morgana followed Merlin's figure out of the room and continued to watch the shadow. His shadow was holding a chain. Morgana's eyes widened. She was so unprepared for what was coming next.

"You said I was to punish you, so I shall." Merlin growled.

"What are you going to do to me?" Morgana questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Merlin flicked the chain, so that it tapped by her feet with a clinking of links. Morgana jumped slightly.

"The suspense is killing me, just punish me already!" Morgana cried out.

"This is your punishment. You have to wait." Merlin turned away.

"WHAT? You're evil! Making me wait... It's torture."

"Exactly, that was the intention."

Morgana tried leaping for Merlin, but Merlin had used the chain to tie her down.

"What the hell?" Morgana was shocked. "How did you-"

"While you were moaning at me, I was able to use the chain." Merlin laughed.

Morgana was struggling against the chain. Merlin stood just out of reach.

"Now," Merlin began. "Have we learned our lesson?"

"Yes. Now let me out of this damn chain!"

"Not until you promise not to make me jealous again."

"I promise. Let me go!"

Merlin unhooked the chain and Morgana practically jumped him. Merlin and Morgana fell back on the bed, Morgana on top.

"I get topsies this time?" Morgana had puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you better keep your promise!" Merlin had let go of her hands.

It was probably the noisiest night the mansion had seen in the years Merlin had lived there.

"Merlin! Morgana! Breakfast!" Hunith called up the stairs to her son. She got a groan back. "He'll be down in twenty minutes... I have a feeling Morgana will get him up."

Hunith couldn't be more right. No sooner had Morgana heard the word 'Breakfast', she grabbed Merlin by the arm and dragged him out onto the floor. Merlin grunted in response.

"If you don't get up, you don't get to ravish me in the shower." Morgana reasoned.

That did it. Merlin was up quicker than you could say jackrabbit.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Morgana smiled and she went into the bathroom to undress. Merlin followed her, naturally. While the shower was going, all that could be heard was moans and gasps. About fifteen minutes later, they were finished and dressed, heading down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Good morning you two. I figured you'd be down in twenty minutes... I was right." Hunith served up breakfast to the both of them.

"Thank you, Hunith." Morgana sat down. "It was really sweet of you."

"Thanks mum... missed your cooking." Merlin cuddled his mother close. Hunith kissed her son's forehead.

"Glad you're clean... wouldn't hug you otherwise, after what I heard upstairs..." Hunith commented almost casually.

"Mum, there is nothing unnatural about me and Morgana. You and dad were at it at some point..." Merlin shuddered at the thought.

Morgana was blushing bright crimson and Balinor was laughing. Edwin and Georga came down the stairs, smiling.

"Morning, Edwin...how did you sleep?" Morgana decided now was a good opportunity to change subject.

"I slept okay. It was nice having Georga round. She made sleeping in my new room less daunting." Edwin smiled at Georga who was blushing slightly.

"She can stay any time she wants." Merlin said between mouthfuls of waffle.

"Really? Are you sure I'm allowed?" Georga couldn't believe her ears. She was being offered time in Merlin Emrys' mansion with Edwin. She was ecstatic.

"Of course. A friend of Edwin's is always welcome here."

"Or a girlfriend." Morgana commented.

"Yes, or a girlfriend, though that was highly unnecessary." Merlin frowned.

"You mean I can stay for as long as I want?" Georga looked hopeful.

"That's exactly what I mean."

Georga squealed in excitement. She did a pirouette and ended up in Edwin's arms.

"Oh! Sorry, Edwin..." Georga looked up into Edwin's eyes.

"Don't apologise. It's nice having you to hold." Edwin whispered.

Georga smiled up at Edwin. Edwin had a pink tinge on his cheeks. Morgana looked over to Merlin who was grinning.

"Remind you of anyone, Morgana?" Merlin laughed.

"Yeah... Reminds me of us." Morgana winked. "You know what comes next."

"You can not be serious." Edwin's eyes were wide. "You mean-"

Merlin spluttered. "Morgana! Don't talk about that in front of them."

"They have to learn someday." Morgana folded her arms in a strop.

"Now Morgana, don't strop. It doesn't suit that beautiful face of yours." Merlin complimented.

Morgana smiled at that.

"There. Much better. Since today is Sunday, how about we all go out for a walk?"

"Sounds nice. I don't have anything to wear..." Georga sighed.

"I have a little number which might fit you. What size are you?" Morgana queried.

"Um, I'm a size ten."

"I have just the thing. You'll look fabulous, just stick with me." Morgana smiled and lead Georga up to the dressing room.

"Prepare to be knocked out, Edwin." Merlin warned. "Morgana will make sure Georga looks totally gorgeous."

"I'm ready." Edwin braced himself. Georga made an entrance in a little blue number. Edwin's jaw dropped. Balinor let out a wolf whistle, to which Merlin responded with a cold glare. Georga giggled.

"Oh-kay, I was so NOT ready." Edwin managed to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"You like it?" Georga did a twirl.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks." Georga blushed and went over to Edwin. Edwin had to try not to get all hot and bothered over her, but it was damn hard. Georga was way too close for Edwin's comfort.

"Uh- we should be going." Edwin was gasping for air.

"Yeah, let's get going." Georga took Edwin's hand and they headed for the door. It wasn't as quickly as Edwin would have liked, but it got him out of the house.

Merlin and Morgana weren't far behind. Edwin decided to hang back with Merlin a bit and let Morgana and Georga bond.

"You weren't kidding when you said about a knock-out." Edwin whispered.

"I did warn you, Edwin." Merlin murmured back.

"I know... I thought I was ready."

"Believe me; you weren't ready at all with the way your jaw dropped."

"Edwin..." Georga purred.

"Yes?" Edwin gulped, he was getting way too uncomfortable.

"Aren't you going to join me? Morgana says we should all go to the park and just dance to our heart's content."

"Sounds like fun. I'm in."

"I'm in as well." Merlin agreed.

"Great. Merlin, come hold my hand." Morgana put her hand out for him. Merlin took her hand gladly, kissing it lightly before they set off for the park. Georga was clinging to Edwin's arm and he placed a hand on hers. The four set off for the park, Merlin fully aware that they were to be bombarded by fans.

"Oh my god! It's Merlin Emrys!" A fan girl called out to the crowd. A swarm of fans came running round the corner. Edwin, Georga and Morgana formed a small circle around Merlin, to stop the fan girls flooring him.

"Whoa, girls, girls, please!" Merlin managed to get some sort of order. "Surely you know I'm engaged?"

"You're engaged?" A fan girl had a note pad out, she was going to the press with the story.

"Yes." Merlin took Morgana's hand. "She is my dancing companion and my soon-to-be wife. Miss Morgana Le Fay." Morgana was blushing bright red.

"Hey Merlin! Give her a kiss!" A girl with a camera in her hand was aiming the lens in his direction.

"Sorry, but I can't deny my fans." Merlin whispered to Morgana.

"It's fine." Morgana mumbled back.

Merlin pressed a light kiss to Morgana's lips, to which she deepened the kiss further. The fan girls all squealed in happiness. A 'click' was heard from a camera and the girl with the notepad was scribbling down everything.

"So Merlin, when is the wedding?" A girl called out.

"And the kids?" Another girl shouted.

"The wedding won't be until my fiancée wants to get married. And the children haven't been planned yet. We plan to go on with our careers first." Merlin answered plainly.

"Listen girls, I don't want to lose my figure just yet. Besides, the married life is a major adjustment too." Morgana added.

"Fair enough. When will we see you performing?" The girl with the notepad asked. She could grow to be a great journalist.

"We have a performance at the end of this year. White Castle Dance Academy." Merlin replied. "Now if you'll excuse me girls, I have to take my fiancée and my adopted son to the park, like I promised."

"Adopted son? Who's he? Is he single?" One of the girls was desperate.

"I'm over here and I'm taken. My girlfriend, Georga, is my one and only." Edwin smiled.

"Oh..." All the girls sounded disappointed.

"We'll be performing with my parents at White Castle at the end of this year."

Morgana and Merlin smiled at Edwin, proud of him.

"You girls will just have to hope to find that special guy someday, which I'm sure you will." Edwin assured them. "I found Georga through dancing with her. If you can connect through a talent, then you are meant for one another."

The girls all sighed.

"Hey, these are my fans, no stealing." Merlin moaned.

"We still love you, Merlin!" The girls all screamed.

"No one can compete with the master." Edwin bowed his head slightly. "Now can we get to the park?"

"Sure." Merlin took Morgana's hand and Edwin followed with Georga. The fan girls screamed as they left. Merlin stopped to sign a few autographs , encouraging Morgana to sign also. The girls requested Edwin and Georga's autographs also. After the girls left, including the girls with the notepad and camera, the four arrived at the park.

"So girls, what did you want to do?" Merlin asked.

"I want to dance. It's my freedom." Georga took hold of both of Edwin's hands.

"I'm up for that. Morgana?"

"Sure. I like to dance." Morgana smiled. "We have no music."

"We can solve that." A voice came from behind them. Merlin had earned a reputation 'in da hood' so it wasn't surprising to see a car full of gangsters.

"Give us a beat! " Edwin called back.

The gangster nodded and he blasted out a tune. It was 'Pump it up' by Danzel.

Edwin liked the beat and Georga seemed to be feeling the same. The pair started dancing together. They were moving quickly and popping into different positions on different levels. When it finished, both were out of breath. People around them were clapping. Some of the fan girls had followed them and were squealing and whistling.

"Do they never give up?" Edwin questioned.

"Nope." Merlin was grinning.

Edwin rolled his eyes. Morgana went over to the girls and asked them something. Merlin was suspicious. The girls agreed and they gave a CD to the gangsters. They put it on and it was Morgana's solo piece, 'Ain't no other man' By Christina Aguilera. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"The girls have good taste." Morgana grinned. Merlin figured as much.

Morgana took Merlin's arm and they started on her routine, to which Merlin had added his own little number. The girls were amazed by Morgana's talent.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint your fans, now would we?" Morgana's voice ghosted against his ear. He shivered slightly. She was toying with him! In public! Merlin wasn't going to lose his authority here.

"Morgana." Merlin used an authoritative whisper.

Morgana knew he was being serious. She liked it. "Yes?"

"I won't tolerate this naughty behaviour." Merlin had just gotten into the dance once more, people noticed the passion and the rage in the dance combining as one.

"Oh, and how do you plan on punishing me this time?" Morgana whispered.

"I have a whip which I'm not afraid to use." Merlin whispered back.

Morgana liked the sound of that. "Then you'll just have to punish me."

"Fine." Merlin and Morgana got to the last bit of the dance. They finished with Morgana leaning quite far back with her leg near Merlin's waist and Merlin supporting her with one arm. There were cheers and whistles from all around the park.

"Thank you!" Morgana called out to the gangsters.

"Hey, hot mama, come give us a smooch for the trouble." The gangster called back.

"Aw, naw. Sorry. I'm engaged."

"Not even on the cheek?"

"Well... okay." Morgana grinned. She walked over to the car, kissing the guy on the cheek and taking the CD back. "There. Happy now?"

"Hell yeah. See you round... and uh, if it doesn't work out? Come find me."

"I'll think about it."

The gangsters sped off. Merlin was positively fuming. Morgana was making her way over to Merlin, she went to hug him and he pushed her away.

"Merlin, I was only flirting." Morgana had a pleading tone.

"THAT was NOT flirting. That was contact." Merlin was sour.

"Merlin, please."

"Don't 'Merlin' me. When I said I loved you, when I proposed to you... I was perfectly serious. And you're treating it as if it's all a joke!"

"God damn it, Merlin, I am not treating this as a joke! I love you and I wear your ring with pride!"

"Then why do you keep on doing all these things? You think it doesn't hurt when you go with someone else? I gave my heart to you Morgana. Now I'm wondering if it was even the right choice."

"Don't ever say that! I only do those things to make you jealous, I never did it to hurt you."

"Why do you enjoy making me jealous?"

"Must we really argue out here in the open? My answer to that is rather personal."

"You don't deserve the dignity!"

"Fine." Morgana whispered. "Because I enjoy it when you punish me. It's a turn on, surely you realise..."

Merlin's eyebrow raised in approval. "You mean you're trying to get punished?"

"YES! For god's sake YES!" Morgana screamed.

"Well that explains everything."

"It better do."

Merlin turned to face Morgana. "Well, if you liked the punishments, you only had to say something, not let it lead to this." He whispered.

"I didn't want to scare you or come across as some sort of horny teenager." Morgana murmured.

"I see your point. Just don't do that stuff again, it seriously hurt me."

Morgana kissed Merlin lightly. "I won't. I promise." Merlin smiled. "I love you, Merlin, and don't you say otherwise."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Merlin kissed Morgana a little more fervently. Merlin took Morgana's hand and they wandered over to Edwin and Georga.

"You guys looked a little annoyed at one another... Everything sorted?" Edwin was concerned.

"Yeah, we sorted it out. It brought us a little bit closer." Morgana leaned her head against Merlin's arm and shoulder.

"Good. I'm hungry..."

"We'll go see if my mum has made us lunch. Knowing her, she has." Merlin laughed.

Edwin laughed also and they headed back home. When they arrived, they could hear Hunith busily chopping away, to which Merlin made a low chuckle.

"Some things never change..." Merlin mumbled as he entered. "Mum! We're back!"

"Merlin, my boy... I made lunch because I figured you'd be hungry." Hunith cuddled her son before getting back to making sandwiches.

"Thanks, mum." Merlin smiled. Balinor got up and ruffled his son's hair.

"Is Morgana giving you a hard timeH?" Balinor's voice was gruff.

"How did-" Merlin stuttered.

"I was at the park and saw the whole thing."

"Oh."

Balinor laughed. Merlin was blushing and he just wanted to run away. Morgana could see his desperate plea for help.

"Merlin, you should get changed, you look awfully sweaty." Morgana suggested.

Merlin smiled and she knew that the smile was her thank you.

"Yeah, I feel a little sweaty actually... I'll go shower up." Merlin couldn't get up the stairs quick enough.

"I'm going to get changed out of my tracksuit. It's too warm." Morgana followed a few minutes after Merlin.

"Those two... They could have just said it." Hunith was blunt.

"Yeah, but they're still young, they have much to learn." Balinor nearly sighed out the reply to his wife.

Meanwhile, Merlin and Morgana were upstairs. Morgana was in the bedroom when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find Merlin with only a towel round his lower half, his hair and body wet and his muscles flexing naturally. Morgana felt like her jaw would graze the floor if she'd opened it any more.

"Damn." Was all Morgana could come out with.

"Thanks." Merlin had a tinge spreading over his skin. Morgana had to hold herself back from jumping him there and then. "You gunna get changed?"

"Yeah, my tracksuit was too warm."

Merlin saw the opportunity. He took the chance. The room was filled minutes later with Morgana's gasps. After two screams were echoed through the house, Morgana got into the shower. Edwin couldn't help but cringe at his future parents. Georga was blushing profusely.

"You two will be at it in a few years, just you wait." Balinor patted Edwin on the back, causing a giggle from Hunith.

"Don't listen to your grandfather. You two will know when the time is right." Hunith reassured.

"Look, can we just skip the subject? I don't like the idea of having this conversation with my grandparents." Edwin shuddered.

"I agree. I'm going upstairs, I'll be back in a minute." Georga was red as a cherry and she decided to escape the awkwardness quickly.

"I'm going outside for a bit." Edwin took his chance to escape also.

"Now look what you did, Balinor. You frightened the young things." Hunith frowned at her husband.

"What I did? You encouraged me by laughing." Balinor stood his ground.

"You shouldn't have said anything about it in the first place!"

"Well, it's kinda inevitable with your son and his fiancée going at it quite loudly! Kinda hard not to notice!"

A cough broke the argument. Merlin and Morgana were standing there, His head in his hands and her blushing quite red.

"Sorry son." Balinor grumbled. "It's your mother's fault."

"My fault?" Hunith was not happy. "How was it my fault? You were the one to comment for a start!"

"Uh-oh, you're in trouble now." Merlin mumbled to Balinor. Hunith began to cry.

"You're always blaming me for everything!" Hunith sobbed. Balinor felt really guilty. He took his wife into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Hunith... I didn't mean to upset you." Balinor comforted.

"Much better." Hunith smiled. It was all fake.

"Please, dad, even I saw that coming." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"She gets me every time." Balinor shrugged.

"How do you think I got him to admit he loved me?" Hunith laughed. Morgana giggled also.

"I like your method, Hunith. Very effective." Morgana commented.

"Thank you, dear."

"How you couldn't see that, I'll never know." Merlin shook his head. Balinor patted his son's shoulder.

"It's the reason I fell in love with your mother. She was beautiful, honest and cunning at the same time. A hard combination to pull off." Balinor sighed.

"That's the reason I fell for him. He flattered my skills." Hunith cuddled up to Balinor.

"Such a cute romance..." Morgana smiled. "Not as cute as our first meeting, but it's sweet."

"How did you first meet then?" Hunith was curious.

"Well, long story short, it was love at first sight... or as Merlin put it... first dance."

"I always knew my son would find a beautiful partner. I said to him plenty of times that he'd find the perfect girl when she danced into his arms. I was right."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course my dear. Merlin couldn't have made a better choice."

"Well, I thank you Hunith. That is the nicest comment I have received from anyone other than Merlin."

Hunith smiled and Morgana smiled back. Hunith opened her arms out for an embrace, which Morgana returned warmly.

"I have a feeling we'll get along famously." Morgana grinned.

"Oh god, now there's no stopping them." Merlin went wide eyed.

Merlin and Morgana both laughed as Hunith and Balinor smiled.

Mordred stirred to find Jen gone from the bed. He panicked slightly until he heard a background noise from the studio. He gathered she was there, so he got up. He dressed himself quickly and headed to the studio, to find out what the noise was.

"_**I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do..."**_

Mordred joined in the last lines.

"_**You'll love me at once, The way you did once, Upon a dream."**_

"Mordred!" Jen was surprised. "I didn't mean to wake you..."

"No, It's fine. I stirred on my own. When I woke up with you gone, I panicked." Mordred confessed.

Jen smiled and went over to Mordred. She gave him a small kiss. "Good Morning."

"It is now. You really do have the most beautiful voice."

"So do you. You don't credit yourself enough."

Mordred smiled.

"You'll always be my prince charming, you know." Jen leaned her head on his chest.

"And you'll always be my princess." Mordred kissed her head lightly.

"You must be hungry. Come on, I'll make you something." Jen took Mordred's arm and they headed downstairs into the kitchen to find Jen's mum waiting for them.

"Oh crap." Jen mumbled.

"Only a singing partner, hmm?" Jen's mum was not impressed.

"Mum, please. Don't jump to conclusions. When we finished practice, it was too late for him to go home, so I offered for him to stay here the night. He slept in the spare room. I was in my own room and he's only stayed the one night."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"It's the truth, isn't it, Mordred?"

"Yes, she does tell the truth. Nothing happened between us, I am only her singing partner." Mordred covered for Jen.

"See?"

"I still don't believe you. You could have told me, Jen. I wouldn't have been angry. I'm upset you are trying to hide it from me." Jen's mum could see straight through her.

"Well maybe I didn't want you to know everything about my personal life."

"Understandable. But I only wanted to know the truth."

"We haven't gone all the way, if you must know..." Mordred interrupted.

"I should hope not."

"I appreciate your daughter's talent and her personality. It was her voice and personality I fell in love with. Her being beautiful on the side was a bonus."

"Jen, I think you've made a good choice. He's a bright young man, who knows beauty when he sees it." Jen's mum smiled. Mordred was a cherry red.

"I know, isn't he just perfect?" Jen hooked onto Mordred's arm once more.

"Mm-hm. Well, I'm off out for the day. You two behave and I'll see you later."

"Bye mum, enjoy yourself!" Jen hugged her mum before calling out to her as she walked off. "So then, Mordred, what would you like to eat this morning?"

"I'm not fussed." Mordred smiled.

"I'll make you some pancakes. I have my own recipe."

"Sounds good to me."

"But first, we have to change your dressing on your finger." Jen was by the medicine cupboard once more. She took off the old plaster, Mordred wincing slightly. She looked at it to see that it didn't need another plaster, so she cleaned it up and kissed Mordred's hand lightly. "That has healed over nicely... You won't need another plaster."

"Thank you for looking after me... You didn't have to." Mordred looked at his finger to see a scab had formed.

"I wanted to look after you." Jen whispered. She smiled up at Mordred and Mordred responded by kissing her lightly on the lips. When they broke off, Jen started making up a pancake mix from scratch. The flour was on the higher shelves and Jen couldn't reach. Mordred, being slightly taller, reached up for the packet and pulled it down carefully.

"You looked like you needed some help." Mordred had a completely innocent look in his eyes.

"Thanks, Mordred." Jen took the packet from him and smiled. She took a bit of flour from the packet and dabbed Mordred's nose with it, giggling. "Got you."

Mordred had a glint in his eyes. "And I'll get you." He pulled Jen into a kiss, spreading the flour from his nose to her nose. He broke off with a grin. "See?"

"You're too smart for your own good." Jen laughed. "I'd take my hat off to you, if I had one."

Mordred bowed his head slightly. "I do try."

Jen continued on making the mix and then poured some into a hot frying pan. She flipped the pancake after a few minutes and succeeded. She served up after a few more minutes. Mordred took some chocolate spread and smothered it on the pancake before taking a bite.

"Mm...not bad." Mordred swallowed his mouthful and he had chocolate spread on the corner of his mouth. Jen giggled and she pointed to the corner of her mouth as a gesture to Mordred. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his finger. "I was saving that for later."

"Obviously." Jen rolled her eyes. Mordred laughed and she giggled. After Mordred finished off his pancakes, he had chocolate smeared all round his lips. Jen couldn't help but laugh. "You need to go clean up."

"What, do I have something on my face?" Mordred said, clearly knowing this.

"Yes, you do, as a matter of fact." Jen used a more confident tone.

"Where about is it?" Mordred pouted. "Around here?"

"Yes, and you know damn well it is."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"It's right there-" Jen kissed him. "And now you've gotten what you wanted, go clean up."

Mordred grinned before heading to the bathroom. Jen couldn't help but shake her head with a smile on her face. She cleaned herself up and Mordred re-entered.

"You pull another stunt like that again-" Jen was interrupted by Mordred's kiss.

"I know. It was fun though." Mordred smiled.

A knock at the door caused Jen to open it to a tall dark haired boy.

"Hello. You looking for someone?" Jen stood with a hand on her hip.

"Yes. Where is he?" The dark haired boy looked annoyed.

"Excuse me, but you haven't given me a name. I demand to know."

"The name is Valiant, now WHERE IS MORDRED?"

"Oh, so you do have a name then. What do you want with Mordred?"

"Just tell me where he is."

"Not until you tell me."

Valiant was really pissed off. Mordred came into view.

"There you are, you precocious bastard. You think you're so smart?" Valiant wanted to go after him but Jen blocked the way.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking to, bud." Jen poked Valiant in the chest. "And I suggest getting out of here before I decide to kick your arse."

"That son of a bitch dumped my daughter."

"Well, her mistake, not his. Now f**k off my property."

"Not until I teach him a lesson."

"Don't push me." Jen gritted her teeth. "I'll ask one more time. Get lost or get injured."

"I don't need this shit from you. It's between me and him."

"Okay, you asked for it!" Jen punched the guy in the breast bone, winding him. She pushed him over to the floor and punched him again, giving him a broken nose. She was seriously pissed off now. He got back up off the floor, pushing her aside.

"Ouch, What the-" Valiant was shut up with an uppercut to the chin.

"I said to get lost and you didn't listen." Jen used a very soft voice.

Mordred just ducked for cover. He had no idea.

"Now you're all injured and bloody... You going to leave now?" Jen cocked her head to one side.

"Yes. I'll leave... once I kick his ass." Valiant stormed past and grabbed Mordred by the scruff of his neck. "You'll be sorry once I'm finished with you, you pathetic excuse for a kid." Valiant swung a punch, giving Mordred a black eye. Jen was really angry. She got between Valiant and Mordred and kneed Valiant where it hurt. He released his grip on Mordred and he fell to the floor in agony. Jen kicked Valiant in the side several times before dragging him out of the house.

"AND STAY OUT!" Jen yelled as she slammed the door in his face. She ran to Mordred's side, but Mordred was unconscious. "That bastard..." Jen had tears flooding down her face. She rang up her teacher Mr. Pendragon, asking that he come quickly and that she couldn't explain.

"Alright... Just stay calm, I'll be round in five minutes." Arthur put down the phone.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" Gwen looked concerned.

"That was Jen. Mordred's been injured. He's unconscious. She needs help."

"Why didn't she ring the ambulance?"

"She trusts us, Gwen. Mordred might not need an ambulance."

"If he's unconscious, he needs one."

"Good point, but she asked for my help. Come on, we need to get round there quickly."

Gwen and Arthur jumped into his convertible and they sped over to Jen's.

"It's that house there." Arthur said as they pulled up.

"Right." Gwen got out as soon as the car came to a stop.

The two knocked on the door to find it unlocked. They entered to find Jen on the floor beside Mordred, supporting his head on her lap.

"Mr. Pendragon!" Jen cried. "Thank god you're here! Mordred's been injured by a man named Valiant..."

"Valiant?" Arthur knew the name all too well. "He's my father's co-worker."

"Well Mordred got punched by him and now he's unconscious! You have to help me!"

Arthur went over to Jen and Mordred, scooping up Mordred and carrying him upstairs to the spare room. Jen had led the way and she didn't leave his side throughout.

"Will he be alright, Mr. Pendragon?" Jen had a small tear running down her cheek.

"I don't know. And we're outside of school, you can call me Arthur." Arthur shook his head before placing an arm around Jen's shoulder. She cuddled Arthur before sitting back in her chair beside Mordred, her hands entwined with his limp ones. "Gwen, do you think he'll make it?"

"We can find out by getting some smelling salts. Do you have any Jen?" Gwen turned to her.

"Yes, in the medicine cupboard downstairs." Jen guided Gwen down. "if he wakes, call me straight away, I want to be there when he does."

"Don't worry, I will." Arthur smiled.

Gwen returned with smelling salts and she wafted them under Mordred's nose. He woke up, his eyelids heavy and they fluttered open. Jen looked into his eyes.

"Wh-What happened to me?" Mordred finally managed to stutter. "All I remember is being punched and then black..."

"Shh... Just rest. I'll tell you in good time." Jen squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Valiant!" Mordred cried out in fear. Jen placed a finger to his lips.

"I got rid of him. I gave him a good beating and threw him out."

Arthur was slightly stunned a girl of her frame could beat a man twice her height.

"Mordred, you need to rest." Arthur was authoritative.

"Mr. Pendragon? What are you doing here?" Mordred was confused.

"Jen called me for help. Gwen and I came as soon as we heard. And call me Arthur."

"Okay... Arthur..." Mordred fell asleep. Jen sighed worriedly.

"He'll be okay, Jen, don't worry." Arthur reassured her. Jen smiled.

"Thank you, Arthur. It feels weird calling you that." Jen laughed. "How did Valiant know he was here?"

"My dad has access to my files. He could have found out in a number of different ways." Arthur decided he'd drop in on his father for a little visit.

Mordred moved slightly, shivering almost.

"He's cold. Usually I- oh, never mind." Jen blushed.

"You do whatever you need to. Don't think that Gwen and I don't sleep in the same bed." Arthur laughed.

"Well, usually, I give him a cuddle to warm him up."

"Gwen and I get up to far worse, believe me-" he was cut off with a cough from Gwen. "Hello, Gwen."

"You quite happy revealing all?" Gwen was sarcastic.

"Sorry. Jen, we have to get going."

"That's fine. Thank you so much for your help, Arthur. It means worlds to me." Jen smiled and saw them out. "Bye you two! Stay out of mischief!" All Jen got in return was laughing and smiles.

She went back into the house and upstairs to Mordred, who was shivering more noticeably. She got changed into a nightgown and climbed in beside him. Noticing the heat source, Mordred turned over. Jen cuddled him close, his shivering stopped and he clung to her. Jen stayed awake for a while, just watching him sleep. Mordred could feel her gaze upon him and he opened his eyes slowly. Jen smiled.

"Hello sleepyhead. I don't blame you after a blow like that..." Jen whispered.

"Thank you for warming me up. I was really cold." Mordred cuddled down further into the duvet.

"I know you were... I had to look after you. I won't let Valiant hurt you or touch you again. You are my treasure and I won't let him steal you from me."

Mordred smiled and Jen stroked his hair lovingly. Mordred cuddled as close as possible to Jen. She soon had a blush spreading across her face.

"What's the matter?" Mordred fidgeted back slightly.

"I could feel something against my leg..." Jen whispered, now a crimson colour.

"Sorry." Mordred pulled away further.

"No, it's fine... you can still cuddle me." Jen shuffled closer to him, putting her head into the curve of his neck and placing a hand on his chest. Mordred re-embraced her, gasping slightly at her warm hands on his cold chest. It was like his body was healing itself, piece by piece. Her other hand brushed against a sore place on his side, from where he landed on the floor. He winced slightly, which Jen noticed.

"Where does it hurt, my love?" Jen murmured. She brushed her tips over the sore spot again.

"There. Where your finger is." Mordred gasped out.

She looked down at where her hand rested. It was just on the lowest rib. She moved slightly and she kissed it lightly, eliciting a gasp from Mordred.

"Does it feel a little better?" Jen her head back into the curve of his neck.

"Um, a little..." Mordred's breathing rate had increased slightly. He never realised that having Jen this close to him was...stimulating...to say the least. "We're really close now, aren't we?"

"Yes. We are very close." Jen giggled.

Mordred gulped. "This isn't going where I think it is, is it? Because I'm not up for it."

"You think THAT was going to happen? Heavens no! You're too injured and tired, plus I'm not ready. It was a loving gesture, nothing more, nothing less."

"Good... my eye hurts..." Mordred put a hand to his black eye and touched it gently, hissing quietly in pain.

"Don't poke it; you'll only make it worse." Jen pulled his hand away from his eye. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Could you...?" Mordred put his head down slightly. Jen understood his meaning and kissed his eyelid gently, noticing that he didn't hiss or wince.

"Any better?"

"Mm-hm. Thank you." Mordred turned onto his back.

Jen shuffled close to his side and laid her head on his chest, listening to his breathing. However, Mordred had made himself even more obvious and he tried desperately to get rid of it. No thoughts could distract him from the current situation he was in. Jen noticed this and she giggled. She moved her hand to his abdomen and was stroking gently, causing Mordred to gasp. He had gone completely red as a cherry.

"Relax. It's natural." Jen whispered into his ear.

Mordred couldn't relax, not in the state he was in. She took matters into her own hands and for a few minutes, all could be heard was Mordred's slight gasps. Jen finished her ministrations and Mordred was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, his essence all over her hand.

"Now you can relax." Jen's voice was only just audible. Mordred was staring up at the ceiling and he closed his eyes for a few minutes. While he was trying to regain his speech, Jen got up and cleaned her hand, then coming back and lying beside him again.

"Thank you..." Mordred's voice was a little shaky. "Feeling a little better..."

"You're welcome. Now just relax, close your eyes and sleep. I'll be right beside you if you wake up." Jen had entwined her leg with his and she was draping herself over him, careful not to put her whole weight on him. Mordred did as he was told, putting an arm around her. They fell asleep for a while before waking up in the late afternoon. Mordred was awake first, watching Jen sleep. She woke as soon as she felt Mordred's hand move from behind her upper back to her lower back.

"Jen..." Mordred mumbled.

"Yes?" Jen looked at him before yawning.

"Good, you're awake." He smiled at her.

"Your hand seems to have slipped." Jen indicated the hand on her back.

"Oh, sorry... I'll move it." Mordred slid his hand up her figure before resting it on her upper back. A shiver was sent down her spine as he stroked his way back up with his fingertips.

"Mordred!" She frowned. "Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"That." She held his hand still. "It's... not good if you want to avoid... having it."

"Sorry." Mordred moved his hand completely.

They stayed together for a while before falling asleep again, Mordred embracing Jen and Jen feeling his heart beat with her hand.

Morning dawned in Jen's house, Mordred asleep and Jen up and about, making Mordred some breakfast. He was not to move from the bed, for fear of injuring himself. Jen returned upstairs and woke him gently.

"Mordred..." She whispered in his ear.

Mordred awoke with a mumble. Jen gave Mordred a small kiss to wake him fully.

"Jen..." Mordred stirred.

"Good Morning, my love. I made you breakfast and brought it up. I don't want you putting yourself out too much today." Jen was sat on the end of the bed, looking contently at him.

"Thank you. It's definitely a good morning."

"Yup. I cooked you some waffles..."

"Looks great. I'm really lucky, I swear..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I have a beautiful girlfriend who takes care of me when I'm injured, helps me to relax when I am tense...and she loves me as much as I love her."

Jen smiled. "And I have a wonderful boyfriend who appreciates me for who I am and what I do for him...My life seems perfect."

Mordred smiled back, his heart swelling with pride. "Love you, Jen."

"Love you too, Mordred." She let him eat his waffles to gain strength. "We're not going to the academy tomorrow, but Mr. Pendragon has agreed to give private lessons until you are better again."

"You did that for me?"

"Of course. Your education is just as important as mine. We can't afford to miss out."

"You think of everything... it's a wonder I remember my own name sometimes..."

Jen laughed. "You remember songs, don't you?"

"Yeah... that's why I said sometimes."

"Hmm... I'm just trying to keep your best interests at heart. I'm doing not only what's best for me, but for you also."

Mordred had finished his breakfast, feeling slightly stronger than yesterday. He hadn't realised quite how close Jen was to him again. Heat was building once again...he was unable to relax.

"Um... Jen?" Mordred gulped.

"Yes...? Oh!" Jen blushed profusely.

"Sorry...Just seem to be over sensitive..."

"Hmm... That's been happening quite recently."

"I think it might be my hormones... this never happened with my previous girlfriend."

"I never did find out... who was she?"

"She was called Nimueh...disgusting little girl she was."

"If she was disgusting, then I doubt it's your hormones playing up." Jen giggled.

"Oh, well then..." Mordred was blushing also.

"Here, let me help..." Jen pulled down the covers off Mordred and realised he was in pain. Mordred gasped at the cool air which now blew across his lower regions. A few minutes later, Mordred was panting and gasping, crying out loudly as his essence was once again released. Jen let Mordred regain composure, meanwhile cleaning her hand. After a while, Mordred regained the ability to speak.

"Thanks..." Mordred was still a little breathless.

"You're welcome, my love." Jen was soothing. "Next time, I'll try something different."

Mordred went wide-eyed. Jen giggled before carrying his plate back downstairs. Today was going to be a long day.

Arthur and Gwen were wandering around Arthur's high rise penthouse, just preparing for the day ahead.

"Gwen, have you seen my silk red shirt?" Arthur called to her from the bedroom.

"Um, where you last flung it... try under the bed." Gwen called back from the kitchen.

Arthur moves the bed sheets aside and saw a glimmer of red.

"Thanks!" Arthur called out.

"You're welcome!" Gwen was laughing. Arthur re-emerged in his red silk shirt, looking devilishly handsome. Gwen couldn't resist going up behind him and putting her arms around him. "Guess who?"

"I can already guess who." Arthur managed to turn with her arms still wrapped around him.

"Aw, you ruin all my fun..."

"I'm sorry, Gwen."

"You're forgiven."

"Good... We need to get ready for work. We're teaching privately today." Arthur grabbed his car keys, heading straight for the door.

"We going to Jen and Mordred's studio?" Gwen followed him.

"Yup." The lift doors closed when the pair stepped inside.

It was morning in Merlin's mansion, and Hunith was downstairs with Balinor. Balinor was sat down, his head in his hands.

"Balinor... What's wrong, my love?" Hunith sat beside him and took his hands away from his face.

"Just been thinking... I'm sorry I had to leave you and him. I've missed so much of his life... and he's so open and willing to let me back in. I wouldn't have done the same if my father had left." Balinor didn't want to show weak eyes to his wife, let alone his son.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Hunith kissed Balinor lightly. "Merlin loves you very much. You're his father and he will always love you. He wants you to get involved in his life so he can get to know you."

Little did they know Merlin had come down and was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"But I haven't been there and it's tearing me up..." Balinor felt like he was a bad man because he had to leave.

"It doesn't matter that you haven't been there for me." Merlin made his presence known. "What matters is that you're willing to be there for me now."

Balinor looked up at his son and smiled. Merlin opened out his arms and Balinor gave his son a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Merlin. You're a brilliant young man... and I had nothing to do with making you that way. I wish I had." Balinor patted Merlin on the back and pulled out of the embrace.

Merlin smiled. "You may not have been there... but you came back, and to me, that makes you a good man and a willing father."

Hunith had tears rolling down her cheeks. "My two boys... it's so nice to see you side by side."

"Aw, mum..." Merlin gave his mother a hug. Hunith left a small wet patch on Merlin's shoulder from her tears.

Morgana had come downstairs also, noticing Merlin was absent from the bed. She wandered in to find Merlin cuddling Hunith.

"Morning Merlin." Morgana smiled.

"Morgana." Merlin turned to Morgana and gave her a kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay... I was slightly worried when I didn't find you beside me."

Merlin clutched Morgana's waist with one arm and smiled. "Well, I'm right here now."

Morgana looked up at Merlin with adoring eyes.

"You two definitely make a beautiful couple." Hunith smiled at her son.

"Indeed we do." Merlin laughed. "Kind of like you and dad."

Balinor smiled.

"Well, I'm hungry..." Morgana moaned.

"My cue to make breakfast." Hunith set back off into the kitchen, preparing a full English breakfast. Morgana glued herself to Merlin's side the whole time.

"Want to have a quick fling before breakfast?" Morgana's breath ghosted over Merlin's ear. He shivered...but not because he was cold.

"Um...sure." Merlin mumbled.

"You two off then?" Balinor laughed.

"How did- I mean..." Merlin blushed profusely.

"All in the reactions, my boy."

Morgana dragged Merlin up the stairs, impatient for what she wanted.

"Hunith, my love, delay their breakfast for about 15 minutes... They're a little busy." Balinor knew what was going on.

"Right..." Hunith laughed before continuing on to prepare breakfast for her grandson and his girlfriend.

Edwin and Georga emerged at the doorframe. "Balinor!" Edwin ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Edwin. Why the hug this morning?" Balinor returned the embrace.

"Merlin said something about you being upset when he was dragged past Georga and me, so I wanted to see if you were okay."

"My son... always worries about his family..." Balinor chuckled to himself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks for checking, Edwin." Balinor smiled and ruffled Edwin's hair. "You need breakfast. Hunith is making a full English breakfast."

"Great! I'm starved..." Edwin jumped into his seat. Georga made an entrance.

"Hunith, did you need a hand dishing up?" She offered.

"That's mighty sweet of you, Georga, but I'm doing just fine thank you." Hunith pushed a dish to Edwin, who began tucking in. "You know, I reckon you could be mistaken for a blood relation to Merlin, he always eats like a pig." Hunith laughed.

Edwin just looked up with a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Georga was giggling and she sat down beside Edwin and Hunith slid a plate over to her. "You'll need your strength today. Dancing is hard work."

"Thank you." Georga took the plate and began eating.

Meanwhile, Merlin and Morgana were upstairs, in the shower. Water rivulets were running down Morgana's spine, emphasising her curves and her hips. Merlin grabbed her waist with both hands on either side.

"Damn... you look so delicious with the water running over your back..." Merlin's eyes darkened.

"You don't credit yourself, darling. Your muscles look defined with water on them..." Morgana turned to face him, placing a hand on his chest.

Merlin initiated a hot-blooded kiss between him and Morgana. She responded and a few seconds later, the two were panting and gasping, moaning until finally eliciting two cries of one another's names. Soon after, they cleaned up and got out, getting dressed and heading downstairs, hand in hand.

"My judgement wasn't too bad." Balinor commented. "I said 15 minutes, didn't I Hunith?"

"That you did, my love." Hunith served up breakfast for Morgana and Merlin. "Eat quickly now, you have work in half an hour."

"Thanks mum." Merlin gave his mother a kiss on the forehead before sitting down to eat.

"Merlin..." Edwin began.

"Edwin, I'm your dad now...My first name doesn't apply to you." Merlin stopped him.

"Okay... Dad...Wow, that sounds so weird."

"You'll get used to it."

"Your mum said to me that I remind her of you."

"Oh really? How?"

"She said you eat like a pig."

"Mum!" Merlin frowned at Hunith.

"Well you do, sweetheart. You always had a very healthy appetite." Hunith put a tender hand on her son's shoulder.

"That makes me feel tons better..." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"But your appetite is what makes you who you are." Morgana soothed.

"You have a point."

"Of course I do. I'm your fiancée, I always have a point."

Merlin laughed and finished eating, then the four set off for the academy.

Arthur and Gwen knocked loudly on Jen's door. They heard footsteps approach the door and it was opened by a cheery looking Jen.

"Mr. Pendragon! Miss Kingsley! Do come in..." Jen stepped aside. The house was immaculate. "I cleaned the entire place before you got here."

"I can see that. The place is spotless." Gwen admired Jen's work.

"Thank you. I worked hard. Mordred is upstairs in the studio. He seems determined enough to sing today, since I told him about your private tutoring."

"Bless him... You two really are dedicated to the arts of singing."

"Well, singing is our passion... Its how we found one another, we can't afford to give it up."

Gwen smiled, the two elders and Jen made their way up the stairs to find Mordred unconscious on the studio floor.

"Mordred!" Jen cried. She ran straight to his side. Mordred stirred.

"Jen..." Mordred groaned and grabbed his head.

"Mordred, what happened?"

"I don't know... I just blacked out."

"Perhaps you should go back to bed."

"No. I will stay here. I might not sing, but I want to be here when you sing."

"Alright... I'll sing for you." Jen smiled. "But I want to make sure you're comfortable first. I don't want you to scare me like that again."

Mordred smiled.

"Did you want me to get anything?" Arthur offered his help.

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Pendragon, but I think I can manage. Could you just keep an eye on him? I do worry so..." Jen shook her head.

"That's fine, I can do that."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute." Jen planted a light kiss on Mordred's forehead before heading down to fetch a duvet and pillow. She returned and she helped Mordred over to the chaise lounge she had. Putting the pillow behind him and tucking him in, she smiled and then went over to her tutors. "So what am I singing today?"

"Well, since Mordred is in no state to sing, we could start you on a solo piece." Gwen suggested.

"What song would I go solo on?"

"Is there any you like singing?"

"Well... I do like one of the Disney Princess songs...You know, the one Aurora sings."

"Once upon a dream?"

"That's it!"

"You could sing that one in the show as a solo piece." Arthur smiled.

"You mean without Mordred?"

"Yeah... I know, you don't like the idea, but he could be in a poor state for the show. It's only in five weeks."

"True..." Jen sighed unhappily. "Well... better start practicing..." She turned to Mordred who had his head down, slightly disappointed.

Five weeks flew by. Merlin and Morgana were desperately trying to make sure their students were ready for the show, which was due to curtain up in five minutes.

"Alright everyone, remember- dancers always wear a smile. Big smiles, look straight ahead and keep aware of others around you." Merlin gave advice to them.

"You'll all be dazzling and you'll make your parents proud." Morgana encouraged.

The students smiled and they went on stage. After the samba was over, there were whistles and cheers. They all clambered off stage except Georga and Edwin. They began their individual piece which moved the entire audience. Once the curtain dropped, the crowd gave the duo a standing ovation. The fan girls all squealed and screamed.

"And now for a five minute intermission" the Emcee announced quickly. All the dancers made their way backstage as they changed the scenery for the singers. When the curtain went back up, Jen was in the wings wearing a pink gown. It was like Aurora's dress, but it had more modern styling to it. She made her entrance to which the crowd applauded. Jen's mum was sat in audience, looking up at her girl. The music began and Jen started to sing.

"_**I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do..."**_

As she went into the last lines, she got a massive surprise. Mordred made an entrance as a Prince and he sung the last lines with her.

"_**You'll love me at once, The way you did once, Upon a dream."**_

"Mordred!" Jen cried out on stage.

"Surprise." Mordred grinned.

She ran into his arms and smiled. The crowd awed at the sight. The two sang the lines again.

"_**I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do,**__** You'll love me at once, The way you did once, Upon a dream.**__**"**_

After they finished, the crowd applauded. Jen curtsied with Mordred bowing beside her. Mordred saw the opportunity and kissed Jen lightly. The crowd all awed and as soon as they broke off, Jen instantly flushed red, to which the crowd laughed. They quickly made their way off as Merlin and Morgana stepped up on stage. The song chosen was 'Muita Bobeira' by Luciana Souza.

In their spare time, they worked on the routine in secret, trying to get an intimate dance from a different song.

The two were dancing away, the intimacy evident in every move. Once the song had ended, Fan girls and the audience were cheering, Roses thrown on the stage, calls of 'Bravo' and 'Encore' echoed around the room. The two smiled and Merlin swept her up into his arms. They headed off stage.

"And now... Presenting the owner of white castle... Mr. Pendragon and his assistant, Miss Kingsley."

The back stagers were all cheering and whistling. Arthur and Gwen made their way on stage. Staying true to the singer's theme, he'd chosen 'Whole new world' from Aladdin.

**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_****_

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_****_

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
**Don't you dare close your eyes**_**  
A hundred thousand things to see  
**_**Hold your breath - it gets better**_**  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**_

**A whole new world**_**  
Every turn a surprise  
**_**With new horizons to pursue**_**  
Every moment red-letter  
**__**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**__****_

_**A whole new world**__**  
**__**That's where we'll be**__**  
**_**A thrilling chase**_**  
A wondrous place  
**__**For you and me**_

The two finished the song and everyone was cheering with tears in their eyes. Jen ran on the stage and gave Gwen a hug and Mordred came to join her on stage, smiling. Arthur ruffled his hair and Mordred laughed. The crowd all awed at the sight. After the four went off stage, the elder and younger classes performed their routines.

"You guys were amazing!" Jen squealed excitedly, looking up at Gwen and Arthur.

"You two weren't bad either." Arthur smiled down at Jen and Mordred.

"You could have told me he was coming on stage!" Jen pouted.

"But that would ruin the surprise. Mordred said he wanted to surprise you." Gwen gestured to Mordred.

"You did?" Jen looked to him.

"Yeah... I thought you'd like the whole Prince Charming thing from Sleeping Beauty since it was the song you liked." Mordred blushed.

"Well I can say one thing... you definitely won the princess." She giggled.

"It's getting late... did you guys want me to drop you home?" Arthur offered.

"Um, my mum is giving us a lift home and then she's going out for the night. Thanks anyway, Mr. Pendragon- Georga!" Jen cried and ran over to her cousin.

"Jen!" Georga smiled. The two embraced and they giggled.

"You were amazing out there... You're such a good dancer." Jen complimented.

"Your singing was good too." Georga added. "Who's your Prince?" She gestured to Mordred.

"Oh, that's Mordred... He's my boyfriend." Jen blushed.

"Oh Jen, Finally!" Georga laughed.

"Who's your dance partner?" Jen questioned.

"Oh, this is Edwin. He's Merlin Emrys' son." Georga cuddled his arm.

"No way! THE Merlin Emrys? You're so lucky!"

"I know... Mr. Pendragon is your tutor, right?"

"Yeah and his assistant/girlfriend, Miss Kingsley." Jen smiled.

"Typical."

"Wait a second... this is your family member?" Edwin was confused.

"Yeah, she's my cousin. 8 months older than me and she never lets me forget it." Georga's eyes narrowed.

"Damn straight I won't." Jen laughed. "I may be shorter than you, but I am still older than you."

"Hm."

Edwin smiled. "You never told me you had family at white castle."

"I didn't know she was going till tonight."

"Oh right."

Arthur and Gwen made their way over.

"Jen, you never told me that you were cousins with Georga." Arthur looked confused.

"Well, I don't want to reveal everything at once, now do I?" Jen reasoned.

"Fair enough."

"Still, I'll see you round, Jen." Georga was bubbly and upbeat.

"You too." Jen gave Georga a hug and they smiled before Georga sauntered off with Edwin. Jen looked up at Mordred, giving him a kiss. Arthur and Gwen laughed at the two, amazed at how Jen and Mordred could remind them so much of themselves. The four joined up with Merlin and Morgana. Jen smiled and put her hand out to shake Merlin's.

"Merlin Emrys. I'd know you anywhere. The name's Jen." Merlin took Jen's hand and shook it heartily.

"Ah, you're Mr. Pendragon's student..." Merlin smiled.

"Your son's girlfriend is my cousin."

"You're Georga's cousin?"

"Uh-huh. She took up dancing whereas I chose singing."

"Indeed. You're a fine singer." Merlin complimented.

"Thank you, Mr. Emrys." Jen blushed. Merlin laughed and turned to Mordred.

"You must be Mordred." Merlin held out a hand.

"That I am, sir." Mordred shook his hand. "I'm Jen's singing partner."

"And boyfriend." Jen added, clutching to his arm.

"You two make a cute couple." Morgana spoke finally.

"As do you two, Miss Le Fay. Mr. Emrys is fortunate to have such a beautiful lady as yourself on his arm."

"Thank you." Morgana grinned.

"Well, I must be going... I have my home to get to." Jen looked to the floor. "It was nice to have met you, Miss Le Fay and Mr. Emrys."

"And you, Jen." Merlin smiled as Jen and Mordred left.

As the night drew to a close, Morgana and Merlin headed home with Edwin and Georga. Arthur and Gwen did likewise and celebrated the success of a great year- Gwen style. Morgana and Merlin also celebrated, but the whole family came together, joyous to be reunited with their star. Life could never be sweeter for those who endured White Castle Dance Academy.


End file.
